Reclaiming Hope
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A series of emotional yet fluffy and comforting -one-shots on different yaoi and yuri couplings in the Dangan Ronpa Universe. Naegami, (Byakuya Togami x Makoto Naegi) and Toukomaru (Touko Fukawa x Komaru Naegi), Akane/Sonia, Ibuki/Mikan, KuzuHina and many more will be focused on. Yaoi and Yuri shippings including many rare pairs to come!
1. Comfort Naegami

Chapter 1- Comfort

Togami x Naegi Makoto

AN: This story was written after DR3-Future Arc ep 9 ended with the implication of Kirigiri's death T.T

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her, she was-is-our friend. She helped me believe in my own hope..." Naegi cried out, his face buried in and staining some likely very expensive dress pants. A long hand descended upon his head, brushing and entangling itself within the messy brunette locks of the younger boy.

It seemed uncharacteristic and beyond Naegi's wildest dreams for this to happen. It was 3am, storming outside, and everything felt so wrong with the world. Yet, despite the darkening skies of despair itself flooding into Naegi's world, he found himself with some glimmering hope. His comfort in perhaps the most unexpected source.

"I just wish she would have-t-told me...could have done something more..." the brunette sniffled, tears falling rapidly, as he leaned into the touch and warmth of the one beside him. He all but buried his face between the blond's lap and abdomen.

"I know..." the heir spoke tenderly, so foreign to what Naegi was used to hearing from him all those years, the confidence and haughty attitude seemed to just dissipate in this moment. Now he was so gentle and kind...

Here was Togami Byakuya, sprawled out on his dark red sofa, with disheveled hair, his outer coat cast astray and his glasses off to the side. The blond not only allowed, but was cradling Naegi Makoto's head into his lap, brushing his fingers through the brunette's hair with the softness of a lover. A word Makoto had only dared to keep buried in the back of his mind, or during his dreams, far away from the heir. He was certain of rejection, Togami would rarely admit to being his friend, let alone something more, hell there were times Makoto believed Togami simply couldn't manage to feel attraction towards any person or find the time, and yet...here they were.

Makoto was sure he looked like some sort of wreck and turned to look up at the blond, his gaze felt entirely devoured by those tender blue eyes. It was times like this he swore, Byakuya could easily look into him, making his world complete and thriving for new hope, or just as easily shatter it all within an instant.

"I just miss her..." Makoto muttered before his voice broke out into a sob. It had been a month, but he swore he could recall every detail, of those last moments, together as a group. With the hope still radiating for Togami to come to their rescue, along with the fear he may have put the one he pined for so long into danger. Yet, things ended up as his sister had warned, someone did die...because of him.

"We all do..." Byakuya mumbled, turning pink as the words seemed to fall absent minded. "She was a key to our survival at hopes peak," he stated bluntly, but clearly forced, as his touch was still so gentle, his hands maneuvered lower to caress the soft skin upon Makoto's face. "And she was brilliant, she knew how to bring you out of your slumps..." he muttered, turning his gaze away from the younger boy yet again. What was that? "But in any case, she's stubborn, and has an incredibly strong presence, especially at Future Foundation...One that won't go away even with death.", the blond shook his head, more reminiscent of his snarky personality, although his voice was still much softer, comforting... "With everything else that's happened so far we may even find ourselves running into an Ultimate Medium to connect with her, and all the fun time she's had to investigate dead bodies," he finished with a smirk.

Makoto looked up, taking and holding the hand upon his cheek in place, "She loved the mysteries not the corpses," he finished, sticking out his tongue, before curling against the soft form next to him. Togami rolled his eyes, before noticing a weight lifting from his lap. The brunette sat up, holding their hands together, now against his chest, certain that Byakuya could hear his pounding heartbeat, as he lingered. "But, thank you..." the brunette said softly, smiling, leaning forward, only to tentatively wrap his arms around the ultimate progeny's form.

With no actions or words of resistance, Makoto leaned closer, feeling an arm curl around his waist to pull their forms together. "I was only saying the truth, some people never truly leave. She won't truly leave."

"I know," the brunette murmured leaning over and pressing his forehead against the blond. The heat grew between them, and the flush on the two boy's cheeks seemed to only increase with the ongoing contact. Byakuya pulled away just for a moment, only to press his lips softly against the brunette's temple. "Come on, it's late, you need sleep..." the blond gestured towards the rather luxurious and oversized bed adorned with various layers of blankets and pillows that were likely to fall on the floor faster than the time it took to be arranged.

Makoto nodded, releasing his hold on Byakuya's hand and letting it fall the blond's side, before feeling own hand grasped tightly. Makoto chuckled under his breath, "Are you sure it's alright if I stay with you?" he asked, although without much need for an answer.

Togami smirked looking down at the boy as he had countless times before, this gaze with more affection than the last. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Makoto. I've seen the consequences from when I had before..." the blond continued pulling the boy, forward, sliding out of his rather polished dress shoes. He released Makoto's hand gesturing with a hand towards the bed, before heading an adjacent closet door to change into more "simple" clothing to sleep in.

The brunette's mind didn't want to focus beyond the blond before him, eyes memorizing the heir's motions as he quickly changed into less formal wear, and headed back towards Makoto. The blond held a smirk, grasping the boy's hand, before whispering into his ear. "I'm not going to leave, Makoto..." before sealing his lips over the brunette's, sure of himself, he would surely make Naegi Makoto his. Although it could be seen the other way around.

"I love you," Makoto whispered against the blond's lips, feeling guided back against the mattress and under the covers, to be held and comforted by Byakuya in ways only Makoto would experience. And somehow that too gave him hope.


	2. Changes ToukoMaru

Touko x Komaru- theme/topic idea- Changes. With mentions of established Naegami. Yaoi and Yuri. (YaY!)

Chapter Text

Chapter 2: Changes- ToukoMaru- Hints at Naegami

"...Touko?" the young high school girl asked sheepishly.

Said girl was lying sprawled out on her stomach, on their large shared bed. Her hand reached over to stroke the long dark strands of hair which Komaru soon found beautiful, messy but beautiful and perfectly Touko.

"Yeah?" the object of her attention responded, her voice mumbled, as she lied face down, any other words effectively muffed by the pillow against her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the short haired girl asked calmly, her eyes shaking with concern, as she noticed the red around her friend's eyes. Touko looked up, rather exhausted. "Perfect...Master's been out again every night with that brother of yours, you're so obsessed with. And then I find out that they're-they're-"

"Dating?" Komaru supplied, earning a glare from the girl beside her, who went back to burying her face within the pillow. The younger girl, held out her hand tentatively before gently brushing and patting the fabric over Touko's back. She continued to soothe and rub in a circular pattern up and down her friend's back, "I'm sorry..." she sighed, hearing a muffled groan from her friend, her Touko... "I should have told you myself earlier-" she started, only to see the object of her affections rise up, leaning up against Komaru with their faces only a few inches apart.

"You knew?" she held out her finger accusingly, an exaggerated gasp filling the room, before her voice went silent. "So how long...?"

Komaru reached her index finger, scratching against her cheek, "Well, a while now," she laughed nervously, "maybe a few months...", she finished, her cheeks flushing pink as images of her brother through the video-chat, with various red marks all along his collarbone.

Makoto told her, himself, after a few awkward moments. They were each others only families so a 'no secrets' policy had to take effect. His face was as red as cherry, when he told her, he and Byakuya, were in fact boyfriends. What Komaru remembered most during the conversations, was the smile on his face, for the first time in a while since he's lost so many people dear to him, he looked really, truly happy. It seemed no matter where the conversation started with her brother it ended with him, Byakuya Togami. She hadn't the strongest of impressions about him, but there were those times.

Those few times in which the intercom from Makoto's side blurred out, and he must have assumed, the transmission went out long enough for Komaru to miss the image of a blond figure leaning in to steal a kiss from her brother. Then there were those moments where Komaru said she'd be 'right back' to check on Touko, and catch Byakuya kissing Makoto on his temple, mouth or even his neck. Byakuya would hold a soft gaze towards Makoto, one Komaru hadn't believed the other was possible of making. Her brother seemed to have a profound effect on the other. She guessed they assumed she wouldn't notice, preoccupied with Touko. And it wasn't far from the truth. When her brother was looking at Byakuya, Komaru was looking at Touko. So they got away with it, most of the time.

Komaru sighed, breaking out of her thoughts, hearing a softening to Touko's sniffling, as she protested about her precious master being with 'someone like Makoto' or some sort. "I should have told you earlier, but I wasn't sure you'd believe me..."

Touko shook her head, much more calmly "No you were right. I wouldn't have..." she sighed, finally sitting up again, this time more relaxed, as she grasped for Komaru's hand. "But leave it to Master, to do the unexpected and go after that idiot brother of yours. He's always done and gotten what he wants," Touko stated, a bitter smile contrasting with the sad tone in her voice.

"Touko..." Komaru leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her friend, pulling her close into a warm hug, that brought Touko out of her saddened trance and into the current moment. The long haired writer smiled, leave it to Komaru to subconsciously follow the script of one of her bestselling novels.

"You know, I'm not used to this..." Touko mumbled, her head leaning against the brunette's chest. "Having a friend...like you and having someone else, I really care about..." Touko leaned up, breaking from Komaru's embrace only to clasp their hands tightly together. "I'm sorry..." Touko spoke so quietly barely above a whisper... Komaru wasn't even sure she had heard right, as she flushed feeling Touko leaning their foreheads together. Her face immediately heated up as she stammered- "T-touko- What?" yet somehow this all seemed to fit.

"For making you wait," Touko finished, a smile and softened look over taking her features, before she leaned in closer, closing the distance. Their lips met, as Touko softly, awkwardly kissed the girl before her. Their lips clashed, both inexperienced, before gently moving together. It was only a moment before they parted.

Komaru opened her eyes, swirling with a mix of affection and sheer bliss, before extending her arms out and launching herself right at Touko. The two girls fell over onto the floor, in a mess of tangled arms and legs. The older girl glared, before meeting Komaru's soft gaze again. Touko and Komaru looked into each others eyes before falling into a fit of tear-stained laughter. And somehow it all seemed to click. Like all that happened in their lives were to eventually lead to this moment. And maybe this change wasn't all so bad.


	3. Coming Out AkaneSonia

"Sonia? Hey you still there?", a concerned looking brunette called out, waving her hand several times in front of her girlfriend. Said girlfriend's soft blue eyes were lost in a swirl of daze, as her mouth hung slightly ajar before blinking back to reality. Sonia's eyes widened, as a sheepish blush and smile as her pointer finger reached out to scratch her cheek so gently. "My apologies, I seem to have spaced out there it seems," the blond teenager explained as properly and calmly as possible, although her mind was anything but that.

"Are ya still thinking about talking to your parents tonight?" Akane guessed, hitting the nail on the head as she noticed the blonde across from her visibly squirming in her seat on the couch next to Akane. She nodded, "I'm not sure if they'll quite understand the circumstances a first," Sonia sighed leaning back towards the brunette and resting her head between her girlfriend's chest and shoulder area. "I will be letting them know this means I won't be wed to any man, and certainly not due to any arranged marriages..."

"Well, yeah..." Akane trailed off nonchalantly, gently wrapping her arm around the 'ultimate princess' and reaching out a tan hand to rest upon the back of Sonia's head pulling her in closer. "That's kinda out when you're gay...and generally wanting to pick someone you love to marry, ya know?"

Sonia heaved another sigh, "I suppose you're right..." as she leaned back into the muscular frame, smiling as she noticed the figures of two of Akane's 7 younger siblings running behind the couch playing a game of tag, so full of energy, it amazed her how Akane managed to keep up with them after a long day of training and school. She certainly was the 'Ultimate Gymnast', her energy and despite it all she still kept that contagious smile upon her lips. Sonia leaned in closer, as her hand reached across her body to clasp over the warm and larger tan hand. "I'm just not sure where to begin. I'll certainly need to be honest with them, and tell them I prefer females romantically, and I'll have to tell them about you who's so dear to me, and how we met, and then our own plans for the future and-"

"Sonia?" Akane began, a huge grin upon her lips, as something seemed to sparkle within her eyes, watching as her princess next to her began to ramble, a crease forming above her eyebrows, as her hand tightened around Akane's.

"And in the worst case scenario, I'll seem much like a rebellious leader to my family, and while I've certainly adored reading about the many rebels- It's my duty to guide my people in my home country and truly, once I finish my studies, and I've been planning for some time for us to travel together back to Novoselic, after you've become fluent in our traditions and dialect-"

"Sonia." the brunette tried again, certainly enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend moving closer against her, and seeing her so adorably flustered, but this was getting exhausting.

Sonia seemed lost in a trance as she continued diligently, "Perhaps it would be best if we were to wear our school uniforms representing how we met, although I also saw you a lot in your gymnastics uniform too..."

"Sonia!"

"Then again perhaps formal attire would be best for such a meeting, and maybe a rainbow decoration of some sort would do to set the mood-"

"Sonia! Hey!" Akane tried for the final time, before turning the blonde until she was pressed fully against her body and sealing her active lips in a kiss. Although the blonde was in protest, she slowly settled against her, and thankfully seemed to ignore the kissing sounds, and groans heard from the younger siblings, they really needed more time together alone, maybe Chiaki or Ibuki would be down to babysit for a while. Sonia's eyes began to close as her lips met and melded with Akane's, both girls flustered as they separated opening their eyes.

Sonia's eyes widened, about to open her mouth again in an attempt to solve the seemingly unsolvable crises when she felt a long finger pressed against her lips.

Akane's eyes closed, as her lips spread in an incredibly cheerful grin, one that seemed to make all of Sonia's worries melt away, "Don't worry about the details Sonia, I'll be right there with you. Let me take care of talking to your parents, kay?"

Sonia smiled, sitting up to a more dignified posture, to meet the warm green eyes she had loved so dearly. "Okay."

* * *

"No, no, no...this just won't do," the vibrant voice of a young blonde exclaimed, accenting each of her words with her index finger held out high, as though somehow it would solve the current problem-no near-crises at hand. She continued tossing several of her clothes, she had brought over, in hopes of creating a perfect ensemble.

There was only a few minutes before Sonia and Akane would be leaving to head out to see Sonia's parents. The athletic brunette laid spread out on the bed before her, watching as several clothing items fell back against the mattress. Akane opted with simply wearing a dark brown skirt and matching jacket with a white button up undershirt she felt comfortable in. Sonia seemed torn between picking a pastel yellow dress and a darker dress matching more with her girlfriend."I think you look great in both of em, but we should probably head out, and I really don't want us to miss dinner. I mean I know your parents say they don't cook often, but they make the best meals, my mouth's watering thinking about it," Akane smiled, her mouth ajar as she licked her lips thinking of all the delicious foods she'd soon be having.

Sonia smiled fondly, finally putting down the pastel dress and opting for a simple dark brown short sleeve dress, with a small pink bow to the side, and beside that Sonia did opt to purchase a small rainbow-colored bow to pin beside it.

Several knocks could be heard from the door, Akane rushing towards the door hearing the soft and meek voices of their good friends Chiaki and Mikan, proceeded by the much louder greeting and knocking from who could only be Ibuki Mioda. The three had agreed to help look after Akane's precious brothers and sisters, while she was out, and with so many little humans to care for, it seemed more sense for them to work as a team.

Akane smiled, half lost in her delicious daydreams as she walked towards the door, letting her friends in. "Alright, I'm coming," Akane announced opening the door before offering warm hugs and greetings to her friends. Sonia arrived shortly after, bowing politely and talking briefly with their friends before they had to leave. Well to be on time to be early it seemed.

* * *

Several plates full of mix of delicious ordered in gourmet meals were piled around a large wooden table alongside a collection of more common family meals. Sonia sat up straight in her chair, occasionally taking small bites of her food, too lost in her own mind to comment on Akane's current devouring habits or warnings about choking hazards.

Akane did manage to hold quite a few conversations with Sonia's mother and father, and Sonia replied properly although much more nervously. She continued to twirl her fork around her plate, picking up a small piece of broccoli, before slowly bringing it to her lips, and chewing as properly as she had been expected to. She smiled, readjusting the silky white napkin back onto Akane's lap, finding that to be sufficient, her mind was very preoccupied, and yet somehow seeing Akane so relaxed beside her made her have some hope.

The blonde princess began a short conversation about her school and new classmates who had transferred in, things would be alright.

After some time, and copious amounts of food were prepared to fill everyone's rather hungry stomachs, the group moved their way into a luxurious living room. Sonia's family had moved near the school in hopes of better blending in and understanding the average person, yet they still had a few extravagances they kept in their current home.

Sonia sat beside Akane on a large plush couch, across from her parents, she smiled, making light conversation, delaying the inevitable before she could find the right words to tell them. She looked back towards again, her own blue eyes shimmering with love and adoration as Akane spoke so kindly about her siblings and their new accomplishment in their own schools.

Sonia nodded, having heard the stories a few times"Akane works really hard taking care of her siblings and training with her gymnastics coaches, she's really incredible," Sonia fawned, her eyes forming near stars when she thought about it. It seemed no matter the troubling past circumstances, Akane always managed to stay so upbeat and do so much and care for so many people.

She was here beside her after all, conversing with her parents as they discussed a few more confusing topics for most about the Novoselic kingdom and customs. Akane nodded and went along with it anyway, taking an interest in things that were important to her friends, her family and girlfriend as well.

Sonia wanted to be more upfront, she would be ruling and guiding her people one day, she needed to be brave and simply say what she's been meaning to say since she started dating Akane. "Mother, Father," Sonia began exhaling slowly as her hands clasped together, placed upon her lap.

All the attention was on the Ultimate Princess, her mother responded, "Yes, dear?" as her father nodded prompting her to continue after the unusual pause between words.

"Well, you know that I love you both very much, and I'm very much dedicated to upholding my duties when I come of age," she began, her hand fumbling over the small rainbow colored pin in hopes it could give her some answers.

Her eyes flickered towards the brunette before her, before taking her hand, surely this would ease things. "But well you see, I need to tell you something that may cause some changes to the future plans...and I-I'm" Sonia attempted again biting down on her lip fighting back any stray tears that threatened to release after such a long time stressing towards this moment.

"I mean to say to you that while I'm dedicated to fulfilling my duties, I can't keep this from you any longer, it just wouldn't seem right, So I need to tell you I-I am-mph!" the blond proceeded, her finger nails digging into the fabric of her skirt, as she felt her other hand being released, and a warmth spreading over her cheeks and lips.

Akane pressed her lips roughly yet passionately against Sonia's her tan hand embracing the soft skin upon Sonia's cheeks, as her lips melded and caressed against her girlfriend's. Sonia's eyes widened, shocked and terrified to see her parents reactions, but something about the soft press against her lips, and intoxicating feeling being connected like this, caused her to lose focus. Sonia's blue eyes slowly held shut, not noticing the widened eyes and opened mouths of her mother and father, who turned towards each other, mentioning something about how this "Did make sense," and how happy their daughter had looked lately.

Akane's tongue meanwhile continued to pry and press into Sonia's mouth, causing her to gasp as her cheeks flushed a deep red, at the contact, and the warmth spreading over her as Akane pulled their bodies flushed together. Their lips and tongues continued to move and slide against each other, before both girls broke for air.

Sonia's eyes finally widened, as she pulled away quickly nearly launching her girlfriend back against the couch. That's what she meant when she said she'd handle it?

Sonia flushed, muttering an apology eyes closing as she kept turning from her parents, only to hear a soft chuckle from her father. "While this isn't what I had been expecting for tonight's festivities...It seems to make a good deal of sense that you'd like to rule alongside the person you love, man or woman. But of course, preparations would need to be in order."

Sonia opened her eyes, blinking in disbelief before noticing the satisfactory grin upon Akane's face, all but screaming 'I told ya so', so things would be fine.

Although there was one part of that, which sprang to both girls attentions, "Preparations?" they asked in sync.

Sonia's mother brushed a hand through her own long golden locks of hair before joyously proclaiming, "For the wedding of course, once you two do graduate they'll be a lot to prepare, and it's not too far along the way either."

Sonia's father grinned, seeming to take no heed in the flustered and now extremely embarrassed faces of his daughter and soon to be daughter in law. "Miss Akane, I've noticed our daughter being even more diligent and cheerful since mentioning you, and I'm certainly happy for you to have found your partner and one who already has so much experience with younger children. You two will be excellent together, caring for our people and raising the future descendants to the throne later on. You do plan on marrying my daughter right Miss Akane?"

Sonia's mother chimed in with an excited, "But of course, weddings are so exciting, and after that passionate... demonstration it seems obvious that Sonia has found her one to be betrothed to. There are quite a few customs we must go through first..."

Sonia's parents continued to run ideas back and forth as the young teenager leaned back into the couch flustered, she held onto Akane's hand, pulling her with her and offering an apology. The brunette shook her head smiling, interlacing her fingers with the blondes. She rubbed the back of her head, muttering softly, "I guess it's to be expected, dating a princess and all. Besides I love you a lot, I'm not gonna let something like this keep me away from you,

Sonia's eyes glistened as she looked towards her girlfriend, leaning up to give her a kiss on the cheek before focusing back on her parents' discussions. This could be a long night after all.

Owari


	4. Midknight-AkaneSonia

This next chapter is AkanexSonia with the theme of a Knight-Akane rescuing Princess Sonia as she is taken captive and held for a ransom. Akane and Nekomaru friendship as they storm out to save and protect the princess. Akane leads the way to bring back Sonia and Yuri ensues. Theme idea by LeagueofSuperAuthors123, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

A young blonde female, found herself struggling in the grasp of an enemy to her kingdom, ones who's faces seemed blurred apart from a sinister grin, as they group of individuals proceeded with picking up and carrying away the perturbed young royal. "Stop that this instant!" an entirely dignified and feminine voice demanded. Not a screech or a shrill scream of a damsel, despite her situation. "I already asked of you to let me go. I do have my Kingdom which I must run, my people need me!"

The slender blonde princess struggled against her captors, her legs kicking fiercely and aiming towards any sensitive areas to target, in hopes of throwing her pursuers off, something she had practiced many of times, learning from her girlfriend. She wriggled her arms and hands, putting up quite a fight, in what would surely throw off ordinary captors, hoping for ransom. However, these individuals were different their forms seem nearly transparent, their faces hidden by a dark silhouette, all remarkable features hid within the darkness enough the night. All except for the grins, so sinister and unfaltering it could be described in no words less than pure despair. The kind of despair, Sonia had found herself and loved ones visited by many of times, ones that attempted to take away their hope and force them into an endless and hopeless abyss.

Had she and her dearest friends not worked together, those who worked in the name of despair would swallow them whole, spreading the country in what would be the most horrible and atrocious event in human history. There was no way she would allow this to happen. No matter what they tried, Sonia would not give into their demands. She remained on the side of hope knowing someway her beloved knight and love Akane Owari would come to her rescue. Until then she would hold onto hope, and protect her people as much as possible.

* * *

Akane smiled in her sleep, having near passed out after an invigorating sparring session with her best friend Nekomaru, hell he was practically family to her. The two had both agreed to train hard as knights, from when they were just little kids enrolled in basic fencing courses til now. Although both she and Nekomaru had become skilled in sword fighting, there still was a thrill and freedom in regular hand to hand combat from time to time.

It was only a matter of time, that both teenagers were chosen to work alongside the royal family, as personal protectors. One of those days Akane happened to be up training and swinging her sword clumsily as she noticed the near glistening Princess Sonia under the moonlight. Sonia had all but demanded she worked alongside her, quite smitten, and the rest was history.

The athletic tanned knight had fallen asleep against a padded chair in what most would find uncomfortable, but she was never one to complain about such things. Visions of bountiful and meat filled dishes surfaced throughout Akane's dream filled brain. Things would have been perfect aside from the blurry image that formed as soon as her mind pictured the face of her beautiful smiling girlfriend. Something didn't feel right, that was for certain, and within mere seconds of opening her eyes, Akane saw her friends racing across the room, followed by the blaring sounds of sirens. Several guards came racing up the steps, and one frightening thought came to mind.

"Sonia!", she gasped out her name as her eyes scanned the room, she reached and hurriedly put on her armor and sturdy boots. "We gotta save her now!" she pleaded seeing the door creak open to reveal her best friend Nekomaru who was clearly pumped up.

"YEAH, LET'S GO SAVE OUR PRINCESS!"

* * *

Within a split second, the two along with their fellow comrades came racing down the steps and through the hall. It just had to be them again...the kingdom of despair. No matter what was thrown at them, at her, she would not give up until her precious girlfriend was back home safe and sound.

Sonia's captors had only made it so far with her squirming and kicking as roughly as she could to throw them off. The despair induced captors, stopped, taking shelter in a creaky old mansion, with the paint from walls curling up and broken from the walls. Sonia gasped as she was let down none so gently by the violent assailants. She held her breath, and having been in similar situations held onto hope, she would soon be back with her people in the kingdom of Mirai.

The bold princess, held firm to her resolve, refusing to speak or answer any questions that would compromise her people and their safety. She sat firmly, her knees against her chest on the floor, her long golden hair bunched behind her. She closed her eyes, "Don't bother calling, I won't talk and our kingdom will not negotiate with you," her voice called out boldly, although she could feel her body shaking as one of the captors came close to her, wielding a sharp blade near her now tensing neck. Sonia cursed under her breath.

Another despair induced captor could be seen from across the room, placing a call from a rather antique looking communication device, ringing just once before their threatening call had been answered.

Sonia's eyed widened, and her body bolted up, hearing the panicked voice of her dear friend and medical nurse, Mikan. She could all but see the tears streaming down her face, as she stuttered through the call, sounds of several footsteps could be heard running throughout the castle. Alongside the heavy sound of metal armor being haphazardly placed on, and moving throughout the kingdom. She could hear her parents giving orders to search for her, before the despair individuals continued to demand their random, listing terrible and unrecoverable circumstances they would put the dear princess in if their demands were not met.

Sonia attempted to speak out against them but was quickly silenced, a long paper cloth tied around her mouth, allowing only muffled noises to be heard. Damn, it certainly would only serve to unnerve all those within earshot of the phone call, hearing her voice like this.

Things were starting to look bleak, several figures began to blur as she felt one sneaking up behind her with an oddly scented cloth, near pulling her out of consciousness, no she had to fight this, for her people. Her body began to shake and fight off those coming near her, her body moving on instinct to keep her distance. She felt herself being cornered, despair taking root, before two rather booming and charismatic voices called out to her from outside the run down building.

"PRINCESS SONIA!", she heard the bold roaring call of her friend Nekomaru, alongside the clashing of weapons and bodies, before hearing several fall to the ground. A gut-wrenching screech could be heard from the other side, making their despair filled comrades in the room near Akane, only smile wider. Akane bit her tongue, it was disgusting, they didn't care for anyone friend or foe, everything was done, to bring pain, sadness, hopelessness, complete despair.

"Sonia!" Akane cried out, kicking down the deteriorating door separated the two of them. The princess felt her heart speeding up, as her hand clenched tightly against the cloth above her chest, and hearing Akane like that, she found the strength to stand up, taking advantage of the situation where her captors became interested in the scene outside. Nekomaru landed several rough jabs and kicks to the surrounding enemies around them, occasionally breaking through the masses to reach where Akane had been, only to find himself surrounded by more attackers.

"ALRIGHT, AKANE IT'S TIME TO KICK THEIR ASSESS, AND BRING OUR PRINCESS HOME!", Nekomaru all but proclaimed, a light blue spark seemed to surround his own essence, something Sonia years ago would believe was only possible in science fiction stories she had grown up reading. Within seconds the shrieking sound of Nekomaru's sword could be heard removed from the sheath and making contact with the remaining assailants of despair.

Sonia felt her hope return to her, as she noticed Akane boldly making her way through the back of the building, finally making eye contact with her. "Sonia! You're here," Akane called out, the blond felt her heart swell up, hearing her girlfriend's posture relax and a deep breath release from her lips. Her eyes lit up as a grin spread out, distracted yet still blessed with the instincts to release a brutal back kick for the shadowy figures behind her. "You had us all worried sick," Akane grinned again, grabbing another pursuer by the arm from behind her and all but tossing them into the back corner, as she made her way back.

Nekomaru seemed near invincible as though surrounded by a barrier of lightning, only continuing to invigorate the incredibly loud and strong man. Akane turned towards him, as he continued to move through the group of assailants as though he were taking a leisurely walk, a smile gracing his lips as he enjoyed the fight. He gave Akane a thumbs up, and she proceeded forward. She was almost there.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Sonia smiled, her head bowing sheepishly, before noticing one, pursuer, standing up, clenching their stomach, as a wicked grin formed.

They raced at a speed that seemed near impossible for a mere human and rushed towards Sonia who had found herself backed into the corner. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Akane cursed, before wielding her blade, in hopes of finally mastering it as she did her own body. Partially to deter any reinforcements from thinking of doing this, and partially to impress her girlfriend. Her eyes glowed an enraged shade of red, hearing a cry from the princess across the room, as the hand began grasping at her.

Within a split second, it felt as though her body moved before her mind, wielding the long blade in her hand as she raced towards the attacker, the blade cutting against and knocking back the pursuer, as Akane grabbed the blonde's soft slender hand in her own. She shielded the princess with her own body, swiftly taking out any remaining pursuers inside and Nekomaru single-highhandedly took out the assailants from the outside.

With a final, loud clink sound of metal against a solid floor, the final pursuer fell to their knees. Nekomaru entered the front of the building, a large smile assuring the two they were a-okay. Akane grinned brightly, picking up her princess, with an arm around the blonde's waist and under her legs. Sonia flushed, the color greatly contrasting upon her light pale skin.

"Thank you," she smiled, her gaze turning from her girlfriend to Nekomaru, who seemed thoroughly energized from the battle beforehand. Akane placed Sonia down as she gave her dear friend a hug, who enthusiastically hugged her back. "Glad to see you're okay now princess," Nekomaru responded leading the group back towards the castle once again.

The walk back seemed to go by faster than usual, relief that all would be resolved when they returned, relieving the princess greatly. They reached towards the palace where Nekomaru took his leave, giving on last wave towards Akane and Sonia, before leaving them to walk up the stairs to Sonia's quarters. "And thank you Akane..." the princess replied, a stain of cheek upon her features.

Akane grinned, " I don't know what I'd do without you~ Guess I need to keep a better eye on my princess huh?" the tan skinned girl rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly, causing the blonde to giggle, and all but launch herself towards her girlfriend, her knight.

"Thank you Akane, for always protecting me...", Sonia smiled, grasping the larger hand within her own, and leaning up to meet her lips, just an inch away. Akane flushed seeing Sonia's eyes flutter softly closed, as her slender arms wrapped around her neck. Akane pulled her princess close to her, her hands wrapped around the slender waist, as her fingers tangled within the blonde tresses of hair. Their lips met in a moment so perfect it could not be surmised in a few words or a phrase.

The brunette's eyes fluttered close, as she slowly led the princess to her room, guiding them in and closing the door behind them. "I love you, Akane..." Sonia murmured out between kisses, as the two began panting for air.

Sonia grinned wildly, all but scooping up Sonia into her arms once again before resuming the kiss, "I love you too princess," she responded, taking the blonde back to her bed, placing her down gently, as her tongue entered and passionately explored the blonde's now beneath her. Their lips continued to meld and move perfectly together, breaking apart only to come back again, deeper and with more passion. Yes, a moment as warm and passionate as this reminded Akane why she trained so hard to become a knight, her knight, to keep Sonia Nevermind, her princess safe, and happy. As they were now.

End.


	5. MikanIbuki- Sick Daze

__**Sick Daze**__

* * *

 _ _ **AN: Thank you for reminding me about the cuteness that is Ibuki/Mikan, Neik/gabriellemartin327, you are awesome and I hope you enjoy this story. Lots of fluff. I apologize for delays, I got sick again myself, ironically but here we are now :)**__

* * *

"Aghhh! No __Mikan__!" screeched out the voice of the tri-hair-colored rock star as she rushed to see her dear and adorable raven haired friend spread out on the floor. It was not something tremendously new or surprising, seeing Mikan crashing into some structure or furniture piece lying around and ending up in compromising positions. Still it worried the musically eccentric friend.

Here the raven toned girl lay, adorned in a pastel pink sundress, and having fallen onto her back, legs tangled in a mess of ropes and ribbons, keeping her in the awkward place. "Ow!" cried out the shaky and tear stained face of the ultimate nurse. She grimaced, her lips in a deep pout as she struggled to move her arms which had currently been tangled up in the various ropes and ribbons, seeming to come out of nowhere. The raven haired nurse groaned, her hair only serving to bound to and keep her here.

The tricolor haired rock star knelt her voice all but cooing out her friend's name,"Aw, __Mikan__ even now you're so _ _freaking cute__ ," in a flush she maneuvered over, untangling her friends limbs from the binding cords and delicate strands of hair. A pleasant flush spread onto Ibuki's cheeks as she felt her fingers curl through the soft purple locks of the nurse's hair. An urge to bring the soft locks to her lips emerged, but the musician quickly shook out of it. She would have to tell her how she felt first, maybe write a song or two, before she did that already. Flirting with her friend was one thing but something felt much more intimate about leaving kisses anywhere upon Mikan Tsumiki.

"Are-Are you alright?" she called, eyes now darkening in deep concern, seeing the tears shivering below Mikan's soft violet eyes.. She grasped both hands upon Mikan's shoulders pulling her close hearing her own heartbeat. It was a wonder Mikan hadn't realized Ibuki's plan to 'woo' her, likely lacking the self confidence to believe someone truly wanted her for being her, and her alone. Of course the bonus Mikan was very attractive drew the musician in.

Mikan leaned in closer to the girl, her head against the musician's chest, smiling and nodding, "I-I am alright, t-thank you" she stuttered finally backing up and bending her knees to stand. The tri-colored musician grinned, her blue and pink bangs glimmering under the light in the room, as she sheepishly ran her fingers through the strands. "Mikan! I am so happy you're okay!" she exclaimed with much enthusiasm extending her hand and pulling the ultimate nurse fully to her feet. Mikan's lips curved, yet her eyes started to wince. Quickly she fell back into place on the floor. This time falling to her knees with her legs behind her.

"M-M-MIKAN!", Ibuki all but screamed rushing down to meet with her friend and crush, she leaned close feeling an immense heat radiating from her. The raven haired nurse squeezed her eyes tightly, her face flaring up a deep red, and her lips were panting. Ibuki hummed taking one hand to hold her friend's shoulder and the other pressing firmly against her forehead "You're burning up!" Ibuki called out, panic setting in as she leaned her forehead against the frail girl's own. Her eyes scanned around the room, she had always relied on Mikan when friends weren't feeling well or injured. Now though, Mikan needed help and she had to do something. "Here, climb on my back, I'll save you princess" she decided characteristically with her back facing towards the girl, kneeling down and reaching around her bring Mikan close, "Hop on and hold on and put your arms around me here." she asked,

"T-thank you" Mikan replied, moving her body close and around Ibuki ass instructed, "I hope I am not too heavy," she whispered, Ibuki shook her head replying childishly, "Don't you worry Ibuki is going to take good care of you" she announced rushing over towards and open bedroom and leaning down to deposit the girl onto the bed.

* * *

"So hmm what should I do first?" Ibuki asked, fidgeting a bit in the white desk chair, as she sat, eyes scanning the room that was starting to really bring out Mikan's character. Various health posters scattered among the quotes of kindness that Ibuki was sure either Chiaki or Sonia had bought for her when they came by to visit.

"U-uhmm," Mikan began, the violet haired girl's fingers shifting softly against the fabric of her pink bedspread, pulling it up closer over her body, and hiding some of her flustered expression. Ibuki grinned, she looked so cute like that, and somehow it seemed inevitable whatever the nurse asked of her she'd be more than happy to comply with. Ibuki had __it__ pretty bad for her. "W-well you don't have to do anything more, I-I'm sure you're busy with something more important and-"

"-Of course not!" Ibuki all but screamed out into the room, her body leaning dangerously close to Mikan, as her arms straddled either side of the other girl's shoulders. "Sorry you're just-" she paused, "Very important," and __incredible, if only she could see that.__ Ibuki huffed sitting back in her seat, before her lips broke into a very enthusiastic grin, "There's nothing more important to me now than making sure you're okay," the musician rambled, seemingly unaware of her own words or the flustered effect it had on her crush. Nonetheless, she continued, "Alright, so tell me how I should take care of you," Mikan's lips softened into a heart-melting smile, the light in the room seeming to pale in comparison now, and it was all so contagious

"You're the one who's always been taking care of me and all our friends, now I think it's time you let yourself be pampered. I'll nurse you back to health, okay?" Ibuki all but confirmed, her thumb pointing up as her expression brought out into a toothy grin as she leaned up in her chair.

Mikan blushed a bright pink before nodding, "Alright-, thank you Ibuki, maybe you could get me a cup of water-I mean if it's-" she had started but was swiftly stopped by the feeling of Mikan leaning against her again, their foreheads kissed together, as Ibuki closed her eyes, pink and blue highlighted hair fell in front of Mikan's face. And for that brief moment, Mikan felt herself become really warm, oddly enough natural right there, as though they connected, enough for the nurse to see into the colorful world Ibuki thrived in.

Ibuki slowly leaned back, humming the words as she thought aloud, "You do seem to have a bit of a fever, I'll come back with some water and a thermometer..." Ibuki decided, leaning up from her chair against Mikan's bed, and she proceeded to turn on her heel. Mikan leaned back against her pillow, a hand pressing up against her racing heart. "Th-thank you, I have one in the top bathroom cabinet next door there," she mumbled out, her finger pointing out weakly, unable to lean up without feeling too much exhaustion.

The musician found herself walking back quickly, stepping into the room softly and placing the clear cup of water into Mikan's open palms, "Thank you, I-ibuki...", she stumbled out only to be met with a brilliant toothy grin, from the girl across from her. She had admired the musician and her vibrant personality, but there was something rather endearing about the way she acted when they were alone. The soft blushes and glances Ibuki would give to her, along with the uncertain sounds and words from her friend's lips were endearing.

Ibuki had turned walking into the fully stocked bathroom. Plenty of medications, supplements and health equipment could be seen carefully shelved throughout the bathroom. There were even a series of different brand thermometers, Ibuki groaned wanting to take care of her friend but unsure of where to start. "Um, Mikan which one should I use?"

Mikan hummed for a moment, snuggling further into her covers as she felt a chill run through her. "There should be a blue digital thermometer on the far right, It's still in it's box but I've used a similar brand on my patients and it's pretty accurate.." Mikan called out to her, turning to her right side to look in at her friend grabbing the thermometer described and unboxing it while she leaned down to take her seat. Mikan had placed her glass of water on the nightstand next to her bed. Mikan placed the semi-empty box next to it, taking out the thermometer.

"Alright, open your mouth please M-Mikan," Ibuki fumbled with the small blue thermometer, it seemed with an instrument in hand she could feel her fingers glide naturally and gracefully. But doing something like this, something that always seemed so nurturing, and so close to her, it was making her clumsy. Mikan's lips curved as she took Ibuki's hand in her own bringing the thermometer close to her parted lips.

"Ahh," Ibuki gasped out, her face on fire as she felt soft lips tap against the skin of her fingers. The thermometer slipped into Mikan's mouth, Ibuki somehow managed to keep her hand steady for the brief moment, before looking at the number on the thermometer. At just under 101 degrees Fahrenheit, Ibuki's lips curved into a frown. "Mikan, you do have a fever...I think you've been working yourself too hard lately," she sighed, nerves kicking in as she noticed violet eyes looking into her own magenta orbs. "Please take care of yourself too, alright." Ibuki whispered softly, leaning in close to Mikan, her lips smirking as she finished with an enthusiastic and far less serious tone, "Although you do look so cute all covered up like this," Mikan flushed darker, turning on her side, concealing herself from her friend, in hopes she couldn't see her flustered expression or hear her own heart pounding at the compliment. "You're always teasing me," Mikan huffed under her breath, earning a lighthearted laugh and pat on the head from Ibuki.

"I'll get you a cold cloth," Ibuki mentioned leaning up to stand up again before walking into the bathroom, she took a small blue towel and rinsed it under the sink, pouring water on it before her hands wrung the excess water out. She returned shortly after to a blinking, half-asleep Mikan. "Thanks," the purple haired girl yawned, rolling onto her back, as she felt Ibuki's soft hands graze upon her temple.

"Hey do you need anything else?" Ibuki tried before hearing the soft breathes coming from the girl shortly after her eyes blinked closed. The musician shook her head, closing her eyes before leaning in and kissing her on the temple. She had planned to give Mikan some time to rest, and likely make some soup or other snacks to help the nurse keep her strength up. However, she felt a tug on her skirt, Mikan's fingers grasping her as the words tiredly slipped out. "I like having you near," slipped out, and it was all it took for Mikan to stay put, her own hand clasping the girl she adored.

* * *

Several hours passed, with Mikan getting some much needed sleep, Ibuki several times had to catch and stop herself from outright kissing the beautifully fragile girl before her. She nearly fell asleep against her, watching the nurse's breathes rising and falling, further proof, someone so kind and wonderful was really alive and with Ibuki right now. She was really lucky they had met.

Ibuki finally decided to go against her temptations and take a walk out of the room, preparing some warm soup, down stairs in the kitchen. A soft vegetable soup and several crackers Ibuki picked from the higher kitchen cabinets were placed upon a light purple lap tray. Within minutes of waiting the soup, Ibuki carefully taking the silver ladle besides the simmering pot, and scooping out enough soup to fill Mikan's bowl on her tray. Ibuki quickly grabbed a spoon and headed up towards Mikan's room.

As she walked up the steps to Ibuki's room she noticed the ultimate nurse, sitting up, turning towards her with a weak but soft smile. "I brought you some soup to have" Ibuki grinned cheekily, bringing the tray closer and allowing it to straddle over Mikan's lap. "I can help you if you want," Ibuki grinned, taking the spoon, scooping some of the vegetables and broth into the center before blowing gently.

Both girls flushed, as Ibuki jokingly twirled the spoon around bringing it to Mikan's lips, which against pressed against the tips of the musician's fingers. Ibuki handed the spoon back for Mikan to use before scratching at the back of her head, "It looks like I got carried away," she joked, the atmosphere in the room light enough to bring both girls into a fit of laughter. Mikan feeling lighter and for the first time in a long time, comfortable to just be.

The next few days proceeded well, Mikan finally had got to getting her strength back, and Ibuki had gotten comfortable with taking care of the girl she admired.

With a stack of medical journals, magazines and printed out articles Ibuki came into the bedroom again. "Nurse Ibuki Mioda here~", she had cheered with a smile taking a pile of the written works and lying them onto the bedside table. Finally, deciding upon a relatively new magazine and reading through the contents.

The purple haired girl leaned up listening attentively to her friend reading through each section occasionally fumbling and making her own pronunciations of words. This caused the ultimate nurse to giggle. Ibuki looked up from the magazine her magenta eyes glancing over at her crush.

Mikan smiled up at her softly, leaning up and taking the girl's hand in her own, "Thank you for taking such good care of me, I'm really grateful" she beamed, eyes closed blissfully in a way that sent the musician's heart soaring. __I can't keep this up.__ Ibuki realized, finally meeting her resolve.

"Aww, Mikan you're so cute I've enjoyed taking care of you it's the least I could do and..." she paused grasping the nurse's hand into her own gently, "I really enjoy being with you, so much so and I mean not just like as friends,"

Mikan blinked the words suddenly taking effect, surely this was a dream, Ibuki wasn't really saying this about her. Surely with her talents and personality she could be with so many people and yet..."What are you saying?"

Ibuki shook her head leaning in close, their noses near touching as she admitted, "I'm saying I like you, I really truly like you, and I'm determined to win you over to be my girlfriend," Ibuki nodded seemingly lost in her own world, "I'll write a 1000 love songs if I have to," determination laced her voice before following up with a simple and sincere, "I want to be with you Mikan Tsumiki, and I want to be yours," she flushed, fully looking into Mikan's violet eyes not backing down but certainly feeling the warmth spread through her at the admission, "If you'd want me to be that is,"

She waited for an answer to come, but certainly hadn't expected to feel a soft press of lips upon her own. Yet she was glad all the same. Mikan looked down shyly, after her actions about to slip out an apology before Ibuki captured her lips again, this kiss deeper, smoother both parties in reciprocation softly but passionately moving against each other.

As they broke apart, Mikan worked up the nerve to respond, "I-Ibuki-" she stuttered at first before pulling the musician into a tight hug against her chest, her eyes were streaming with tears. "I'm sorry-I'm just really happy-I like you too, and' she looked down shyly, "I'll take care of you too," she finished with a beaming smile that sent Ibuki over the edge all but jumping on top of the nurse, hugging her tightly to herself, as they sealed their lips together once more.

END


	6. Christmas Shopping- KuzuHina

KuzuHina -Christmas Shopping-

* * *

"Hajime," sighed the soft voice of the ultimate yakuza, or former as it felt. He was proud to be a member of the Kuzuryuu clan and the successor knowing very well, it was an inevitable part of his future life. Lately though, he had spent more and more time away from the mafia affairs. His current allegiance to the future foundation or more so Makoto for giving him a chance, prevented him from seeing his under-worldly connections, on most days.

Although truth be told, he wasn't upset at this fact, a part of him felt even relieved, having the freedom to live outside of his fate and talents. Something he had been envious of Hajime for, but there was another pull that kept him near. A certain pull so alluring and enchanting,it kept the young blond man pining for more. His heart longed to be besides, the taller male currently draped around him like a blanket,"Hajime," Fuyuhiko tried once more, his body shivering as he felt soft lips trace against the sensitive skin of his neck.

The blond male flushed, sighing again in slight irritation, the larger brunette male was still fast asleep, his brunette hair tousled, and his eyes half-lidded. Hajime Hinata developed a rather protective habit as of late, a habit that involved holding his blond boyfriend as tightly as possible in through the night and well into the morning. While Fuyuhiko did enjoy and indulge in the feeling of having his boyfriend's arms around him, it was getting late in the day. He and Hajime still needed to do some shopping before meeting up with their friends for the Christmas party in just two days.

This would mark their second Christmas together as possible, a holiday which brought out a rather romantic and affectionate side to Hajime, more than usual. He can certainly recall their last Christmas celebration, and the heated, very passionate make-out session that emerged from Hajime, after just what was to be a simple mistletoe kiss.

While Fuyuhiko craved for his boyfriend to do many things and indulge in him, they needed to get out of bed. "Hajime, I'm going to take a shower", he responded, attempting to slide out his lover's embrace. Hajime's arms were wrapped securely around the blond's waist, preventing him from wriggling out, without some effort. "What time is it?" a sleepy voice called out in a yawn, eyes now fully blinking open as his arms loosened slightly, enough to allow his lover to writhe out from his hold.

Fuyuhiko loomed over the small form of his lover, his face flushed as he planted soft kiss against his sleepy boyfriend's cheek. "It's almost 11, idiot", he smirked looking down upon the near pouting boyfriend of his. Fuyuhiko sighed, since when had he grown so weak, "I love you," Hajime mumbled, arms reaching for his boyfriend again. The second the words left his lips, a beaming smile melded onto his face, nearly causing Fuyuhiko to forgo any plans that day.

"Fuyuhiko," the brunette called affectionately, although Fuyuhiko had firmly committed to leaving his bed, the sheet falling from his bod revealing a colorful array of love marks across his stomach. The brunette flushed, of course, how could he forget. The memories of last night's passionate love making, flooded back into him, but still he couldn't believe he had given his love that many marks. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" he meekly asked, a voice so kind and so unlike Izuru Kamakura, purely Hajime Hinata.

"N-no, It's fine," Fuyuhiko turned to the side, his own cheeks become quite pink as he walked towards a small doorway in the corner of the bedroom. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it anyway," he mumbled, the blond's back now turned near completely away from his lover, concealing the very colorful across his face.

Hajime grinned, "I'm so glad," he answered earnestly, so raw and full of emotion, it caused the blond's heart to stir. Somehow Fuyuhiko couldn't fight the impulse to curve his own lips, "You really are an idiot," he shook his head, opening the door before him, as his eyes fluttered, glancing back at his boyfriend. The brunettes light green orbs lingered over the half-naked form of his boyfriend. He watched with interest, as his boyfriend walked into the bathroom, now lit up with bright lights,

Fuyuhiko glanced behind himself, "Although, you could still make it up to me for sleeping in so late, by joining me in the bath," he paused, 'We'll head out to finish Christmas shopping after," he called out casually, ignoring his stammering heartbeat, as he heard Hajime rushing from the bed towards him.

The brunette met with him at a record pace, his arms enveloping the shorter boy, as he pulled him close, their lips met in a searing kiss. Fuyuhiko led them towards the shower faucet, turning on the warm water as it cascaded around them both. Hajime turned the Yakuza around fully flushing their bodies together, as he deepened the now open mouthed kiss.

It could take quite some time before they left for their Christmas shopping would take place.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon as Fuyuhiko and Hajime headed out the door of their apartment within the future foundation housing complex. The two lovers fled down the flight of stairs, now bundled up in two warm dark blue coats. Hajime and Fuyuhiko both wore long white and black scarves draped around their necks. The scarves were adorned with small cartoon snowflakes throughout, a gift from their dear friend Chiaki upon hearing the news that they were "finally" an official couple. The scarves fulfilled a dual role both keeping their bodies warm and concealing the added love marks from earlier that morning.

The two ran throughout the building seeing Makoto on their way out of campus. "We'll be heading out for a few hours to do some Christmas shopping," Hajime explained, looking out through the glass window from the main office, to see a rapidly forming snowfall.

"A-alright take care you two," said Makoto who shined brightly as the ultimate hope he was. Fuyuhiko blinked for a moment observing the similarities. It was no sooner his glances were caught, the two noticed another bespectacled section leader leaning in possessively towards Makoto. His blue eyes glared at the couple near the doorway, more-so Fuyuhiko. "Shouldn't you two be heading out?" the blond spoke out bluntly, his gaze locked onto the small brunette at his work desk.

A muffled protest of "Byakuya," could be heard from Makoto's lips, along the lines of "don't be so rude..." before their eyes met in a moment entranced the Makoto and the ultimate progeny. The two leaned in closer, their focus on their friend's dwindling by the second.

"Ah, right." Hajime responded, grasping his boyfriend's hand as they made their way through the door, giving the two future foundation leaders their privacy. The two had been working hard lately, so it made sense they needed to take some time to reconnect. Fuyuhiko and Hajime moved through the building, the latter waving a goodbye, which was likely ignored over the blond's body heat and lips enveloping him.

"Come on, Hajime" Fuyuhiko gave a light squeeze on the brunette's hand before guiding his boyfriend out towards the door. It was a quick enough walk out towards the shopping district, despite the oncoming snow falling over the town. There was only so long before Christmas, so the city was adorned in very colorful and winter-themed decorations. Several kids could be seen tugging onto their parent's hands, dashing through the snow-covered sidewalks and into stores adorned with Santa hats, reindeer plush dolls and cutouts cartoon-characters dressed in holiday outfits.

One of the children even glanced upon the two of them, pointing and asking, "Are they married too mommy?", causing both the blond and brunette to flush, hands still clasped together. The mother looked over at the two boys, more embarrassed by her child's actions, bowing her head and leading her kid into an open store, whispering something about being polite.

Hajime held his boyfriend's hand tight, leaning down to press his lips against the smaller boy's ear. "We will be someday," he whispered, hot air flowing against Fuyuhiko who blushed in return. "Idiot," he huffed, turning his head away from the source of heat, before grabbing his hand and heading down the sidewalk, "As though I didn't know that already...we are bonded after all" he huffed, forcing down the flushing warmth spreading up his face.

Hajime continued grinning, following along easily down the road before stopping by their first store, the gaming store, several gaming icons were adorned in Santa hats and outfits among the many posters lining the windows. The store was relatively cleared out, a few teenagers looking among the discounted game rack, and a couple purchasing a few game-station titles.

"Where do we begin?" Hajime asked, voice half laughing as he looked at the many, many titles and promotional posters for the new games coming out.

Fuyuhiko shrugged "Hard to say doesn't she have every game out there?", his free hand, not entangled within Hajime's, pointing out at section labeled in kanji as "Classics" alongside a picture of a blurry 8 bit mushroom and pink puffball. It seemed like a good of a place as any to start, and their friend Chiaki did indulge in several of the classic old-school games, enjoying their various difficulty levels in addition to the fondness the nostalgia brought on.

The pair headed over to the corner of the store, a few glances from the teenagers at their joined hands, any comments quickly silenced by a glare from the ultimate yakuza. As though he gave a damn what some stupid kids thought about him, being here with Hajime was all that mattered. The blond even bothered to lean his head against the oblivious brunette's shoulder, smirking at the now flustered kids who could only turn away, and a few more customers looking rather happy at the sight, even in admiration.

Stepping towards the classic video-game section the two unclasped hands just parting enough to scan their fingers through the various titles, ones Hajime was relatively certain Chiaki owned a copy or two of already, one for playing another for the collection to display. "How about this one?" Fuyuhiko asked, holding out the thick game box, a noted "collector's edition" game with a small stuffed pink puffball shown as a 'bonus' on the inside of the box. "Kirb-zee's epic music adventure", it had read aloud, one Hajime recalled Chiaki mentioning playing growing up, but it had been a while.

Hajime twitched his nose, an index finger under his chin as he legitimately thought over the option, of course she had beaten the game but it was true she had lost some of her older games on the move to future foundation, "Possibly," he noted with a shrug, smiling softly as he noticed the pout on his boyfriend's lips.

Several game titles, were pulled out from game icons of plumbers, ice hikers, colorful dinosaurs to ride on, to RPG classics, platforms and even some rather infamous 'M' rated titles. Thankfully enough, Hajime was able to pull out his phone, opening an internet browser and entering an account on the game played website listing Chiaki's game completion list and achievements. "She had all of those," Hajime answered sheepishly, watching the smaller male slumping his shoulders as he, place back the various game cartridges.

The brunette scratched at his cheek, "Although, I didn't see the special edition of the Kirb-zee game on her list, or at her place, it's worth a shot and at the very least she'll have another one to shelve along with a second plush doll," he reasoned, Fuyuhiko sighed taking it as their best bet, not bothering to look at the new titles knowing Chiaki had already played through and crushed the competition in the online rankings.

"Maybe we should get some of the character accessories too then," Fuyuhiko noted, his hands waving around the various colorful game figures and character plush dolls, that at the very least would serve as another collectible for the ultimate gamer.

"Sounds good to me," Hajime noted, walking over the corner his blond boyfriend was over at, fingers grasping and filing through the various plush dolls, many of which thankfully looked different than last years Christmas editions, and had various dragon and monsters with Christmas hats and holding stockings and candy canes. The two even picked out a few snow-globes with famous level backgrounds and mini 3ds figures of 8-bit characters in mid jump glued to the platform pieces inside.

Along the way the pair looked curiously around seeing several visual novels that would likely pique the interest of one Sonia Nevermind, revolving around playing with several bishounen and bishoujo detective characters, in pursuit of infamous criminals. It was right up her alley, and this way she might be distracted from researching the occult and disturbing individuals in their real life. Possibly.

There were quite a few cooking simulator games alongside of rock-star game accessories that suited to Hanamura and Ibuki respectively. Through and through it led to a good haul, the two walking up to the counter and placing several bags full of collectibles on the front counter. The young man at the counter smiled at the two having seen them quite a few times before, and always together, it didn't take too long to piece them together. Fuyuhiko and Hajime, hadn't bothered to keep it a secret either, not after how long it took for them to finally come together. "Do you have a game-topia rewards card?" asked the cashier, scanning several of the plush doll items.

The blond turned to Hajime who insisted on paying for the first round of gifts, and held out a card that happened to be assigned to Chiaki herself. "We're using her own card for this," Fuyuhiko surmised upon looking at the card.

Hajime nodded, "She does love getting more points," and he handed the card to the familiar cashier, "so it's like an added bonus to her current gifts,"

"Like a gift that keeps on giving," the blond commented, watching as the last of their items were swiftly scanned the remaining items and placing them into the bags. The cashier gave out the total and swiftly scanned Hajime's card, before wishing them well on their rest of their shopping adventures.

Hajime nodded, "Take care now," he bid farewell, taking several of the bags, adding to the huff of the shorter blond, who both knew was more than capable or carrying some of the load. Hajime grasped for his hand in glee, before heading out the door and continuing their shopping to several more specialty stores. As the spiky haired brunette breathed out he noticed it only getting colder, his breath very light yet visible. As a result he hummed, releasing his hold from Fuyuhiko's hand only to wrap his arm tightly around the blond's waist, bringing his form in as close as possible to his own body. A warmth spread between the two, and Fuyuhiko called affectionately, "Hajime..." as he leaned closer, allowing himself to become embraced by his love's warmth. "You should let me carry some of those," he piped up motioning to the several small bags hanging around Hajime's wrist.

"There's no need," Hajime reasoned, smiling in a stupidly endearing way that never failed to take Fuyuhiko's breath away, making him lose all train of thought. "Besides you can carry the next ones, we'll be doing a lot more shopping for the others" he reasoned fingers caressing the blond's stomach through his layers of clothing, warmth spreading each area his fingertips roamed to.

"Yeah-yeah," the blond huffed, looking up at him tenderly with his soft blue eyes despite his protest, "You always say that,"

Hajime chuckled softly leaning down to murmured against his boyfriend's ear "I love to spoil my boyfriend, that's all," he relished in the shiver spreading throughout the blond's form, while continuing to hold and caress the shorter male against him. They continued down the road entering into a rather unique hobby shop, a white Christmas tree with several colored comics and manga books displayed and leaning upon the branches. Various anime-manga heroes and heroines were decorated around the tree hanging on strings among the various traditional round ornaments and lights.

The two strolled casually into the store, several fanboys and girls with cheeky smiles looking in at the couple, it was quickly explained by the large "BL" letters printed above their aisle, which only seemed to be growing more popular lately.

There were several new manga titles and cosplay accessories galore, alongside of several more Christmas figurines and plush dolls aligned on shelves next to their title anime series. One which caught Fuyuhiko's eye quite quickly involved several bamboo wielding female protagonists, one of the few series Peko had agreed to get into by recommendation of Chiaki and surprisingly she enjoyed watching. The manga seemed like a perfect choice, so the blond strolled forward looking over several manga issues alongside of several character plush dolls and even a cosplay themed bamboo sword prop, which at the very least would bring a bit of laughter or joy to Peko, something she needed more time to relax and enjoy herself, or so Ibuki would remind her regularly during their group hangouts.

Hajime agreed wholehearted, "She'll love that, and I'm sure there's some princess type manga to entertain Souda for some time," he mentioned, an anime character trope which the mechanic had gotten more and more interested in, it turns out Sonia Nevermind had gotten him into the aesthetic. Leave it to the long days kept inside on surveillance under future foundation to get most everyone in their group into watching some form of anime. Hanamura was certain to like anything remotely ecchi the male or female variety being equally appealing to the cook . From a distance Hajime could see some light pastel pink tinted manga titles with small cut out flowers adorning the wall. The brunette pointed out towards the corner, "I'm going to check over in that section for Ibuki", he mentioned green eyes darting at the clear "Girls Love" comic section.

The blond nodded, blue eyes bemused, as he snorted, "Sure. She's really gotten into the yuri genre lately..."

Hajime scratched at his cheek, "It certainly seems so, I guess spending so much time with Mahiru and Hiyoko, made a fan out of her," he mentioned, about to turn before decided on placing a soft kiss against the blond's temple, before turning on his heel towards the Girls Love section, uncertain of the titles, but likely ones Ibuki hadn't read yet, just getting into manga form of the genre recently. There were even pairs of female anime character dolls with magnetic hands clasping together. One large manga volume in particular with cute magical girls seemed right up Ibuki's alley, the story being described as a magical-musical comedy making it only more perfect as a bonus.

It didn't take long for Hajime to return to his boyfriend scanning over the manga volumes and collectibles cradled in his boyfriend's arms. "Did you find everything?" he asked

Hajime nodded, shifting his books into one arm as the other wrapped around the blond's shoulders, guiding him down the now cleared "Boys Love" aisle, the blond rolled his eyes in a huff.

"Sonia and Akane have found some of it pretty cute," he paused, finger up against his lip before adding with a grin, "Komaeda too,"

"Of course he does," Fuyuhiko sighed, looking through the various light to rather explicitly stated Boys Love manga and doujinshi titles. A few of the character's causing him to flush, the ones in particular with dark haired characters wrapped around their smaller blushing blond counterparts. Even the expressive ways the character's would look at one another would remind him of Hajime, he honestly wanted to get this shopping trip over with.

The brunette seemed a bit more interested in the titles, than just browsing for friends, and for a moment Fuyuhiko wondered if he was drawing some inspiration or had a weakness for the genre. The thought itself was cute, and all but confirmed noticing Hajime flipping through various doujin pages with a light pink dusting his cheeks, some of which he quickly put in a pile ideally for their friends.

The translucent flush under Fuyuhiko's boyfriend's nose, seemed to suggest not all the gifts were intended for their friends, several covers turned over, as the blond notice Hajime's hand placed over the top of the pile, waiting before it could be scanned and placed in the bag. Fuyuhiko softly smiled, hand grasping Hajime's, moving their joined hands to the side revealing some of the BL doujinshi covers, some of which were quite colorful adorned with pretty males embracing and flower petals all along the covers. Hajime could feel his ears burning, as they did turn a shade of red, but thankfully enough the cashier had been quick at scanning and bagging the pile of books.

Fuyuhiko smirked, his boyfriend could be surprisingly cute at times. He nudged the taller male gently against his side, earning two light green eyes to peer down at him and meet his gaze. Hajime laughed nervously, standing to the side, allowing his boyfriend to pay for the manga, anime and collectibles, this time around. Always insisting on being partners and being even. Fuyuhiko paid in cash for their purchases, some of the more...questionable contents being unlikely approved candidates for their credit records, future foundation keeping an eye of their purchases now and then.

Taking both of the plastic bags decorated with chibi anime characters dressed with Christmas hats , tree and candy cane outfits, along with even an anime girl dressed as a reindeer. With two bags slung around the blond's wrist, he took the opportunity to grasp his boyfriend's hands tightly, getting some sweet revenge as they excited the storefront. Fuyuhiko began with a breathless smile "You know you should have told me you liked reading those." On the very tips of his toes, Fuyuhiko leaned up, lips sealing over the taller male with a simmering passion, blue orbs pouring lovingly into green, as they stood together, snow falling down upon the two lovers with their lips melding together in a brilliant warmth. Both struggling to keep this kiss nice and light, to keep their balance and from dropping all their carefully picked out gifts upon the damp sidewalk.

Hajime was the first to reluctantly pull away from the kiss, warmth from their lips moved to the hands clasping and intertwining fingers. He turned away in a flush for a moment, "You were the one who was mocking Ibuki,Sonia and Nagito for reading them," he responded at last, voice still breathless.

"I did,"Fuyuhiko paused for a moment, turning just an inch to the side as he confessed, "It's cute that you like them though,"

Hajime laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's light blond locks above his temple, not daring to tell him how adorable he looked just now. Not in public, at least. Walking forward down the icy road, the snow started to pile up on the sidewalks, enough that kids with red and green decorative outfits, were leaning down in various corners, making their own tiny snowmans and even some throwing snowballs at each other.

The next few shops they passed were filling up quite fast with customers, from themed cafes,novelty stores and busy coffee shops. There were still a few more gifts to consider from their once imposter of Byakuya and Akane, who would likely love delicious food baskets and related gifts alongside some cooking tools, the two having grown to liking making their own meals as well, learning from Teruteru seemed to have caused some inspiration.

The hours seemed to fly by as the pair found their selected gifts and added gift cards for the trickier and more specific friends to shop for like the eccentric Hiyoko, a gift card to her favorite boutique seemed a safe bet, camera accessories for Mahiru, training equipment for Nekomaru had thankfully been ordered prior online, alongside of new subscriptions to medical journals and a new bag for her medical tools she had been so fond of. Their future foundation friends had exchanged their own gifts, Kyoko was grateful for a recommended gift by Sonia of a new dark violet blazer skirt, and gloves. Togami Byakuya was one who seemed near impossible to shop for, so they ended up opting for a 'couples gift', a basket with various coffee mugs, sweets and gift cards to hotels they'd likely be able to use towards their upcoming anniversary. Not like Byakuya couldn't easily afford it, but it was the thought that counts.

Gift cards and gift baskets remained for the ones who they hadn't grown too familiar towards. With one last stop into a small pet store, they were finally near finishing their shopping. The store was just busy enough to have a few people in line, allowing the two to browse through the highly decorated small animal section, small mice, guinea pigs and of course hamsters were displayed in their little habitats with cartoony pictures of them plastered along the end of the aisles, grabbing quite a few treats and play equipment for Gundham's old and new devas of destruction just seemed fitting for a gift he'd truly used, and so reaching the check stand, the two found themselves successfully completing their shopping tasks.

Hajime glanced from outside the window, seeing more and more people and couples gathering together towards the center of the shopping center, some singing together or with their own favorite holiday songs. Hajime slid his card through the machine in front of him, his focus still on the activity outside, and he smiled, as he noticed the incoming of couples, families and even some of the maids and butlers from cafes coming out to the center of the shopping center. They were here just in time it seemed. The brunette grinned, knowing this surely wasn't his boyfriend's cup of tea, but still he couldn't resist the idea of holding his love in his arms during the annual tree lighting, if just for a few moments.

Hajime quickly snagged the receipt and bag, ignoring protests from his smaller boyfriend, waving goodbye absently to the worker, as he all but dragged his boyfriend through the icy streets. "Hey, w-where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Fuyuhiko spat out, not entirely liking the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes, but truth be told not entirely hating it, if the growing warmth through his core was anything to go by.

"You'll see," Hajime assured, taking his boyfriend, hand in hand, fingers interlacing perfectly, always fitting so perfect, it made the brunette grin, as he all but raced towards the center of the shopping center, watching several people gathered around the large circle which stood a very tall green Christmas tree, and several well known news reporters filming around the sides, along with an older man with a microphone surrounded by beautiful Christmas themed maids and butlers, chatting about this "wonderful, annual event."

And it finally clicked for the blond, of course his Hajime would want to go to an event like this, it was so bright, and so very Hajime. The blond gasped upon feeling Hajime's hand release from his grip and an arm taking several of the shopping bags away, placing some on the sidewalk by their legs, which the blond was about to protest before feeling very familiar and sleek arms wrapping around him from behind. His face was covered in a mess of a blush at the contact, he could feel his back pressing flush against his chest, and arms holding him around his waist and pulling him in only closer. The warmth was intoxicating and it was hard to begin focusing for the both of them on the announcers words, and the background Christmas songs from various idol groups.

Soothing soft ballads seemed to come into play next, but it was hard to keep too much track of the situation, with Hajime now kissing and playfully nibbling on his ear. "I love you, _Fuyuhiko_ ," he whispered, voice rather deep, as his warm breath tickled the hairs upon his neck. If it was any consolation, turning his neck, the blond was able to see Hajime flushed as well, the blond held his hands over Hajime's own around his waist. There were plenty of couples doing quite similar actions, but any stares or looks hardly mattered. Not when they were together like this.

Excited cheers broke the two momentarily out of their trance, looking up to see a large countdown continue, for the 'annual lighting of the Christmas tree"

As the final seconds ticked by Fuyuhiko felt himself carefully turned around, his chest flushed against Hajime's, as lips quickly silenced any protests, the brunette bringing them incredibly close, and the cheers in the background along with cheers of "Merry Christmas", remained just that background. The beautifully lit tree accentuated the natural beauty the two could see in each other, they kissed innocently, knowing they had a relatively quick walk home, and all the time to pursue each other more intimately. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around Hajime, their bodies pulling slightly apart as they turned to see the beautifully lit and heavily decorated tree, it seemed to light up the whole town, and sounds of several footsteps could be heard, indicating it would be getting even busier soon.

Fuyuhiko leaned down grabbing some of their shopping hands, and slipped his hands within Hajime's own who had followed his previous actions, the two returned hastily to their apartment building. Rushing through the snow, taking one last glance at the beautiful scenery behind them, drops of snow kissing the skin over their joined hands, as though the heavens themselves were somehow blessing their bond together.

* * *

Finally walking through the plush carpeted halls, the couple returned to their home. Hajime fumbled with the key for a moment, hand shaking, before he felt a smaller hand on top of his own guiding his hand to the lock, turning their hands together to finally open the door. Fuyuhiko looked up at Hajime, smirking before entering their room, a hand on his hip he teased, "You're certainly eager"

Hajime blushed quickly putting down their shopping bags remaining by their door before closing it behind them, a hand scratched at the back of his hand sheepishly replying, "I couldn't help myself, not around you," he admitted, leaving both lovers to flush, a need to be closer growing more apparent as the two reunited in their kiss. This one more passionate and loving,Hajime moaned as he felt his blond lover leaning up to kiss him hard and take the lead. "I love you, Hajime," his boyfriend at last returned, burying his slender fingers in his boyfriend's brown locks.

Hajime could feel his heart swelling, as he shivered, and without warning lifted his boyfriend up by his hips, arms wrapped under his legs, as the moaning blond was made to wrap his legs around Hajime's waist.

Hajime carried his boyfriend leading them both to their shared bedroom, both feeling rather eager and lost within in each other. Fuyuhiko was the first to fall upon the mattress, as he grasped for Hajime to fall with him. A comforting weight caused quite alluring sounds from the brunette who continued to kiss him with fever and passion. This kiss only deepening as lips and tongues caressed each other. It wouldn't be long until they were so far gone, and lost in each other's warmth.

The two broke apart for air, only to remove their coats and jackets which were becoming entirely to confining at the moment, and leaned to meet in another tender kiss, still breathless Hajime leaned down to meet his boyfriend, "I love you so-so much," he accented each word between soft butterfly kisses which the blond eagerly met. Their passion and love always rivaling one another.

"I love you too idiot," he grinned, loving the dominant side come out of his usually laid back boyfriend, who leaned to kiss him, teeth nipping at and leaving beautiful marks on his lower lip. The blond moaned "Hajime" and the brunette could feel himself melting, seeing his lover below him completely flustered. He kissed his temple gently, attempting to calm his heart enough to let him talk, "Merry Christmas, my love~" his lips caressed the words into Fuyuhiko as they met in another searing kiss. The snow falling in the background having no effect towards the heat forming between the two young lovers. They continued to fall into each other, time seemingly endless as they met for one more kiss after another.

The feeling of each other incredibly comforting and truly the best gift either lover could ever give to one another.

~END~


	7. New Years Eve- Naegami

At this point, my stories have become just nonsensical fluff for my favorite pairings, and I haven't written NaeGami in a while, so here's a Happy New Years, and post despair story!

Byakuya Togami hosts an extravagant New Years Eve party with his surviving family, friends and various employees. Although his current attention draws back to anything and everything his fiancee Makoto is doing. And he has his own fault of jealousy over his boy.

Essentially, I just wanted to write NaeGami fluff with jealous-in-denial Byakuya Togami. Random hints and mentions at other couples throughout.

* * *

Not all people were born equal, or so one, arrogant, highly assured and antisocial- ultimate progeny had said several years ago. No person of such a high caliber would be pining, desperately for attention, over someone they already had? Certainly not Byakuya Togami.

No, people like him did not get jealous. It simply made sense that someone of his social standing, needed to have his lover, of nearly five years, carry on the Togami name already. It had nothing to do with the fact, the blond heir wanted every individual in the room locking eyes with his fiancee to know, that his Makoto, was completely taken. No longer Naegi Makoto, but Makoto _completely and utterly- Byakuya's soon to be husband,_ Togami.

Surely, Byakuya had much better things to attend to, and he could certainly keep his mind from trailing away from the chatter of his potential business partners. A sparkling glass of overpriced champagne in hand, a far too pricy black suit, and even the rim on his glasses shined above the average guest. Assuring others, it was surely Byakuya Togami, the one and only who would be the head of such an elaborate party.

Byakuya was not one to be intimidated by others, and certainly not one to be bothered by seeing Kirigiri talking comfortably with Makoto. In the past, he had his reservations, with her feelings towards Makoto, but the detective had been nothing but supportive of them both after hearing of their relationship, and it brought comfort to him. Her relationship forming now with Asahina, who was walking towards her with a plate full of food, helped create a more comfortable atmosphere too.

All of their friends from Future Foundation, surviving family from both fiance's sides, as well as many wealthy business owners were here enjoying themselves, in drinks, snacks and endless chatter, upon the nth story of Togami's glorious penthouse suite, well one of them. Byakuya Togami certainly couldn't be confined to one place, but he was certain to keep this home, always, he made a lot of memories here, and most importantly a lot of memories with Makoto. There was no business proposal in the world that would even come close to the depth of this home, those memories.

Naturally, he and Makoto, while courting, spent their time in private on the top floor of the suite, but still it was their home. It always felt like it.

Courting Makoto Naegi was perhaps the most alluring, (but frustrating), time of Byakuya's life. He was so used to things and people acting according to plan. He had his share of men and women, the latter he especially never took much interest in, throwing themselves at him and willing to do anything and everything to be his spouse. The mere idea of the offers made Byakuya's ego grow exponentially, and all but assure him there was no one unobtainable.

This all was until Byakuya met Makoto Naegi. The blond audibly sighed, listening in on one of his business partner's rambles about their 'adorable children', and balancing the time in between. The blond could only laugh, sure he was missing time with his own love, Makoto, his family, ten-fold. This years events working for the future foundation, and continuously working to restore the Togami name, left him with little to no time, most days to thoroughly love and appreciate his fiance.

Next year things would change. And the blond felt a tug on his lips as he looked over at the brunette, sitting next to his wide eyed sister. The green haired school girl sat, between her brother and Touko, her now-girlfriend. One hand clasping with her girlfriend's hand in her own and the other, holding out and examining her brother's hand. Byakuya owed a lifetime of thanks for his lover's sister existence and romantic involvement with the authoress. "Wow, you really are getting married!", she had all but screamed out, her gaze was scanning over the elaborate gold and diamond engagement ring upon his finger.

* * *

Byakuya smirked. It had taken quite some time, and a lot of growth on both their parts, before they could admit they more than just were attracted to each other.

It had taken the blond nearly a year, after getting back together with Makoto, the events of Hope Peak's academy finally past, but still lingering enough to bring was still so much to restore, and so much to heal.

The brunette had found his way back towards Byakuya's door, lingering for a moment, before knocking lightly enough to earn a monotone response of "Yes, Naeg-Makoto…" Byakuya corrected himself quickly, almost cursing himself at the way he dropped his book, hearing his first name said in such a loving, pleading tone.

"Byakuya, can I sleep in here…", Makoto murmured, their rooms were next to each other at the future foundation, their current home, but they only needed one.

Byakuya Togami, sighed, taking the fallen piece of literature and gently placing it on the table, attempting to regain his composure. The blond smirked, walking towards the door, "Of course you can," he chuckled lightly turning the knob to finish, "You can do more than just sleep he-",

The second the door moved from his frame, Byakuya found himself with his arms full of a young sobbing brunette boy. "I keep having those n-nightmares," Makoto found himself finally able to breath out, his body feeling limp, but he was thankful to be supported by the other's arms, slender but strong enough to hold his body against the taller figure.

Byakuya's arms slipped around Makoto, they had all had nightmares, it would have sprung more insanity if they hadn't after their 'high school' experience, but Makoto always remained the more vulnerable, because he cared more than most people could manage to in their lifetime, and he blamed himself. "Shh.. Makoto," the blond whispered, feigning an annoyed sigh, before tenderly scooping up the brunette. Byakuya had bent down, an arm reached under the boy's knees, and he waited for any signs of protest before lifting Makoto's body up into his arms, carrying him 'bridal style' back towards the bed, their bed.

They had rarely done, or had time to do, more than sleeping in their bed, but it was memorable and comfortable all the same. Byakuya chuckled seeing the brunette pout when he was flopped onto the mattress, "but you're warm…." he added as though clarifying everything.

Byakuya found himself trapped, his own heart, Byakuya Togami's heart had stopped seeing the brunette so vulnerable there, calling his name, as tears streamed down his eyes. His face was flushed from crying, and he was nearly asleep now, but he couldn't help but look beautiful.

The blond shook his head, attempting to regain composure with a snide but harmless, "look at you, you're already asleep", before he proceeded to take off his glasses, leaving them on top of the forgotten book on the nightstand. The blond slid under the covers, moving to lift Makoto's legs and hips so he too could sleep under the blankets and sheets. Makoto groaned at being moved but quickly felt a warmth encase him, with Byakuya's arms around him firmly yet very gentle.

Makoto took a moment to nuzzle in close, his eyes closing before taking one glance at soft shimmering blue eyes, no longer protected by the rims of his boyfriend's glasses.

It was so warm and peaceful, Makoto felt his legs entangling with Byakuya and his head found a comfortable place against Byakuya's chest, he could feel the taller man's breathing, hear his heart beating so steadily.

"I love you, Makoto…" the blond had confessed earnestly, glancing down and gazing at the boy in his arms. Now how did he end up so vulnerable, how was it he was the one taken over by his emotions, to the point where he couldn't hold himself back. The blond leaned down sealing his lips on Makoto's own. The brunette stirred, eyes fully opening and he responded with an incredibly relieved and slightly amused response, "Thank god, because I love you too,"

* * *

Their engagement had found it's way just about the same, Byakuya wanted Makoto to himself, so he naturally pulled some strings to reserve an entire outdoor restaurant for them two, aside from the servers and musicians who would come by. Byakuya had again been the one to fall further, and become entirely nervous and gone on Makoto. Thankfully, he had learned Makoto was in quite the same predicament with him.

Returning his attention to the party, he would glance, seeing one of the eccentric Jabberwock Island participants leaning in closer towards Makoto. Of course it had to been, that damned Komaeda, ranting on about what was likely more of the "hope" shining through him, and all the wonderful things he had heard about the boy.

It was irritating but people like Togami Byakuya didn't get jealous, certainly not over a clearly one-sided interaction. He was simply observing.

Makoto leaned back, looking towards his sister who of course had to have her attention turned towards Touko, far too gone to help him out. The brunette caught sight, thankfully of his fiancee, as his lips curved into a sympathetic, yet entirely brightening smile.

The business partners had soon turned their attention from Byakuya to one of his assistant's assistants, and seeing the clock nearly strike twelve, he quickly excused himself before finding Makoto.

Forest green eyes met with piercing blue, and soon Makoto found himself standing up. Komaeda looked rather amused at the development and continued to watch the two, Byakuya found himself leaning down to kiss Makoto's hand, before helping him to his feet. Both men made their way towards the expansive see-through (and near indestructible) windows surrounding a breathtaking view. The guests of the party soon had their attention turned as flashing assorted colors started displaying the numbers upon the high rise building.

Soon the party was counting along with, 10, 9, 8….

The blond was amused to find his lover counting too, flustered, as he felt Byakuya tug onto his wrist and pull him close. Byakuya leaned down to place his glass on the table. 7, 6, 5…. His arm quickly slipped around Makoto's waist, as the two moved closer towards the windows, and Makoto soon found himself flushed against the blond.

"4..3.. 2…, ah, Byakuya?" Makoto's eyes sparkled beautifully before the city's lights, his face flushed pink, as the final number seemed to take ages to reach, Byakuya took one hand to tilt the boy's chin up to meet his enamored gaze.

 _Beautiful._

The word slipped out easily enough, although it contrasted quite differently with their heartbeats.

"One, Happy New Year!" cheered various family, friends and guests alike, some cheering with their glasses, other couples completely wrapped into each other, and some simply gazing at the spectacular firework scene following right after.

The blond leaned down eagerly, uncaring for any glances of whoever the hell didn't know by he was with Makoto. Said brunette stood up on his tiptoes as soon as he felt a press of Byakuya's lips against his own and he smiled brightly, before their lips met again softly, quite chaste.

It was entirely soft, and left both males yearning for more, but the thought of anyone else getting to see his Makoto in such a state, was slightly bothersome...Or more so than just slightly to Togami Byakuya.

The progeny wouldn't allow himself to let another see himself so vulnerable to anyone save for Makoto, not under an intimate setting, and they were sure to lose themselves. He too belonged to Makoto, and was likely more helpless and gone over the boy than he would ever admit.

After moments of looking from each other to the elaborate fireworks, Byakuya took Makoto's smaller hand in his own, leading him away from the crowd, and allowing one of his representatives to give a short speech welcoming the new year.

Right now the blond couldn't care to do anything more than, all but run to the elevators and soon through the hallway into their room. Makoto was the first to lean in, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and kissing him soundly, making it difficult for the blond to unlock the door with his lover dangling around him.

They had made it into the room, Byakuya completely flushed, as he heard Makoto moan into him, near shouting as his hips were lifted up and the brunette was left with no options but to wrap his legs around the blond's waist to stay balanced. The taller of the two smirked, leading them further into their room, closing the door behind him with a kick, and pressing Makoto against the nearest flat surface. He returned the kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue into Makoto's mouth as their lips moved and melded together perfectly.

"Happy New Year, Byakuya," Makoto called out softly, lips moving to kiss the blond's cheek, before he quickly found himself moved to and tossed up on the bed. " _I've missed this,_ " Makoto admitted bashfully, the smile still bright enough to rival any special effect or display found throughout the nights festivities.

Byakuya quickly found himself straddling and leaning over his love, and he was certain this year, he would need to take a lot more time off. "Makoto," he cooed, a voice and tone for and only for Makoto Naegi-Togami. They needed time to be themselves, together, to plan their wedding and their life.

Within minutes of kissing, Byakuya could feel his body responding, and it wasn't long before he gave in to allowing Makoto to switch their positions, the brunette straddling and sitting on his lap. People like him shouldn't get jealous, not after seeing how thoroughly loving and devoted his Makoto was towards him. But, people like Byakuya Togami would always, eventually find themselves falling hard for people like Makoto. His Makoto and his hope.

 _ **Happy New Year 2017!**_


	8. In Due Time SouDam

Gundham x Kazuichi - _In Due Time_

A fluffy one shot for kyskys of ( ). I do hope you enjoy, and thank you for messaging me about these lovely pairings! Set during a relatively peaceful time period.

Main pairing is Kazuichi Souda x Gundham Tanaka, with little bits and mentions of KuzuHina, hinted SoniaChiaki.

* * *

It all seemed fairly simple enough or it was supposed to be. Kazuichi Souda grew up fantasizing about the cliche princess stories and finding one of his own to rescue. Take this a good decade into the future and Kazuichi saw a real life princess, Sonia Nevermind. One that he was certain he would fall for.

After all isn't that how these things worked out?

Just like a fantasy.

Except the fantasy wasn't playing out as it was supposed to. She was a girl with real flaws and some certainly odd interests. Then again she found herself nearly attached at the hip with Kazuichi Gundham, someone so ridiculously theatrical, you swore he was living in his own anime. And those hamsters, the dark devas of destruction? Seriously!? Why couldn't they be given cute fluffy names. Sonia would have surely picked some as such.

Well everything felt so black and white back in their "island' days, regarding feelings at least. Or it seemed so, but now it wasn't Sonia he was thinking about. And it wasn't Sonia stopping by every other day to visit him at his workshop, checking in on him.

It was Gundham, who of course has his apartment at future foundation, right next to his. And yes, Souda did end up tearing up far more than expected when Gundham awoke from his comatose state, along with the others.

And he cared because he was a rival in love...Or a part of him believed, years ago.

Now it was much more complicated, and his admiration for Sonia being the perfect princess started to fade. He found himself still pining, but she wasn't the one of affection anymore. This became a problem.

* * *

"Argh, dang it!," cried out the frustrated mechanic as he shuffled his fingers through his magenta strands of hair. He found himself in the corner of a rather outdated workshop, fiddling with what was supposed to be an upgraded communication port, in the car he was asked to work on, but turned into more of a challenge. That and noticing both Sonia and Gundham Tanaka walking around town, laughing over something as though they were age-old friends. It wasn't fair. The worst part of it all was that, after seeing Gundham after some time, he actually started to miss the guy. Him and his four dark devas of destruction and all.

Souda growled out in frustration, certainly ready to try tinkering with some easier task, to get his mind off of the two. As luck would have it, they decided to maneuver their way closer and closer into the run-down shop.

Sonia greeting him cheerfully in a way that brought a large smile to Kazuichi Souda's face, such a light and happy feeling. It was all good and well until he felt another pair of eyes on him, that of Gundham Tanaka staring right into him. The dual-haired animal breeder, had ended up on his mind more often than not, and unfortunately he knew it would be only a matter of time before he confronted it.

It didn't help that the 'Princess' he should be fawning for was smiling knowingly and leaving on 'urgent business', likely gaming with Chiaki, to leave the two alone.

"Greetings, Souda." Gundham all but chanted in quite the charismatic tone.

"H-hey, there..Gundham," the pink haired male stuttered, his voice much less collected than he hoped.

"I'll let you two do some catching up," the blond princess smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes presuming something was surely going on.

The worst part was he remembered that smile, a gentle relaxed smile, one he'd seen when Fuyuhiko and Hajime 'announced' their relationship.

Which made things frustrating, Souda wanted to confide in Hajime, get some perspective from him again like the good ol days, before his friend became an overly doting boyfriend. And he had learned the hard way, not to make an unexpected visits on the two, unless he wanted to walk in on another intimate scene.

Souda sighed, a smile quickly replacing his features as he noticed Sonia's darkened gaze and frown. " See ya later, Sonia!~

Gundham too continued to 'bid her farewell', "Stay safe on your voyage." he had advised, earning a giggle from the blonde princess, before she could turn on her heel, announcing she'll be fine. "Chiaki's our guild's healer, so we'll all make it alright!"

And the pink haired male shook his head, of course noticing Sonia's laughter, noticing. But almost feeling the soft smile on Gundham's lips as he waved his friend farewell, and soon turned right towards him.

'Shit' Souda had cursed under his breath, he could feel his heart speed up from a stupid smile, seriously? What was coming over him?

"Souda", Gundham broke him out of his thoughts. Of course how could he forget. "I see you're remaining as vigilant as ever on your projects."

Souda couldn't help but to grin a bit at the praise, a hand held under his neck as he rubbed it nervously. "Y-yeah, thanks, I guess...Are you planning on staying the day again, there's a few small projects you and the Devas could assist with if you'd like?"

"Souda." Gundham replied in a softened voice, the scarf around his neck concealing his expression before he pulled it down, allowing four fluffy hamsters to emerge from outside his dark grey coat. Souda's magenta orbs gazed at the other man's softened expression. Gundham ran a hand through his dual white and black locks of hair, closing his eyes for a moment and exhaling. It was then his eyes fluttered open, trapping Souda unfairly, as a genuine smile graced the man's lips was more than enough of an answer. "I'd certainly like that."

Well, that and the bit of light that shone through dual pink and grey eyes. There was something fascinating about it, now that he had a closer look, and more time thinking about it. It was enough to bring the pink haired male closer, reaching out, to brush a white strand of hair falling over Gundham's grey eye.

"Ah, sorry," Souda retracted his hand quickly, glaring at it, as though it had a mind of his own and his face flushed a shade of rivaling only his own hair.

It didn't help matters upon further inspection he noticed the new scarf Gundham was wearing today. The deep violet color with cute cartoon like hamsters and mice adorned all across it. It was a gift, during their last holiday party, from Souda himself. Sure, Sonia picked it out shopping with him, but still. Gundham was still wearing that thing? It was well into February now, and he was still wearing it around, allowing his prized Dark Devas of Destruction to cuddle up and seek shelter in it.

"Something wrong?" Gundham spoke up suddenly, leaning back and turning his gaze down to the bottom of his sleeve, as all four of his Dark Devas scattered and trailed their way down before resting on the arm of the red couch in Souda's workshop.

The pink haired male gulped, leaning back himself towards a counter in the shop, attempting to look over and fiddle with the various, radios and smartphones he had been tasked with to fix. Something he could have done easily today, had he not been distracted. His turned to the side face flushed.

"I had asked you a question, mortal." Gundham reminded, his tone lackluster and even light, as he took a step towards the other male, side glancing his precious hamsters who were busy cuddling up or licking themselves clean like a feline. He smirked, of course the rulers of the negaverse had to keep up appearances.

"Ya ya, I heard ya damn it," Souda groaned, grabbing a small screwdriver, and busying himself with the first silver phone in front of him. "I'm just swamped with work today,"

"Yet, you answered properly enough before. And now you cease to do so," Gundham noted, his tone turning a bit aggravated as he bit down on his lip. "And if you don't want me here just say so,"

The pink haired mechanic sighed, turning back towards the objects of his frustrated affection. He slouched his shoulders, and quickly dipped his hands into his pockets, leaning his chin up to the ceiling searching for words. "No, no I want you to stay," he breathed out, taking his right hand out of his pocket before holding it out before the open-mouthed male right in front of him. "I just...noticed you wearing that scarf I got you way back during the holidays…"

"Yes," Gundham confirmed, not helping matters, although his fingers combing down the length of the scarf did confirm Souda wasn't alone in this awkward feeling.

The soft fabric from the scarf was slowly lifted, as Gundham took a breath closing his dual toned eyes. "It still has your scent," he stated rather bluntly, earning a deep red blush from his companion across from him.

"Hey-hey man, wh-what?" Souda stammered, out his mouth hanging ajar as he cursed his stammering heartbeat and sweaty palms, attempting to cover his flustered expression.

"The Four Dark Devas of Destruction remember you well through it and feel more comfortable transitioning to your headquarters when we pay you a visit," Gundham explained as though matter of factly, and he turned swiftly taking a seat on the couch, holding a finger out to pet and play with the adorable devas beside him.

It could have been a trick of the light, but Gundham Tanaka's pale face was looking a bit pink, before turning his head down to the attention of "Oh." Souda said, his lips almost pouting, he should be more relieved, not this...bothered.

 _What was he expecting?_

"Well since you're here," Souda started, walking over with a basket full of scratched and damaged electronics, "I'll teach you a little more about damage repair on these guys," he said, face breaking into a toothy grin, and cheeks the littlest bit pink, seeing an off guard Gundham. His pale face certainly flustered as he looked up and their eyes met. The dual-toned ultimate breeder's eyes had a certain lively glimmer in them, and his lips remained parted, it made Souda bite his tongue before it dived out to lick his lips. What was up with him today?

Gundham nodded in agreement, readily accepting the small tools and screen cleaners from Kazuichi, before listening attentively to his friend's rants on the basics of electronic care, along with the descriptions of his various customers who came in on a regular basis. "From these little mp3 players to top of the line vehicles, I've been working on them all week," Kazuichi said, nonchalantly working through a few of the 'easier' projects and keeping a keen eye on Gundham. "But I can't complain, I've been earning a lot and I really love the customers motorbikes especially, I'd love to ride one...if I didn't have such bad motion sickness that is...some of these new models are just gorgeous," Kazuichi sighed out dreamily, eyes starry and glimmering as he continued to trail on, occasionally adding instructions and descriptions on his own work.

To his surprise the work did get done faster than expected, and everything due by this week's end was completed. Gundham did his usual routine, nodding and bidding a brief farewell before standing up, and holding his arm down like a ramp for the four cute hamsters to climb back into his coat.

"Uh..thank you for the help, you can stay longer if you'd like…unless your busy I guess" he called out, a hand rubbing nervously between his shoulder blade and neck.

Gundham lifted his scarf right over his nose, breathing in for a moment, "Souda." he said, patiently, unsure. "I don't have any upcoming missions to attend to," he nodded, turning towards Kazuichi Souda, allowing him to take the lead.

"Well," Souda started, he wasn't sure what possessed him to ask but, "You could come over to my place, for some tea or coffee? And...I could get something for your hamsters….Dark Devas too…" and it was out there just like that.

"Yes," Gundham confirmed, quite determined as he smirked, "I will accompany you there"

* * *

Maybe it was the environment being more comfortable, that let Souda finally have the courage to ask him over. Things has been anxious and quite tense, since Gundham had first come back to them over a year ago.

Gundham was again sitting on a large plush sofa, sipping his own warm beverage while his eyes lingered upon the pink haired male. "You're not going to sit as well?" and he raised an eyebrow, before Souda sighed, drinking the seemingly too bitter coffee in his cup, hoping the caffeine would wake him up enough for whatever conversation would come out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Souda attempted a frustrated tone, and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Gundham, stealing a few glances, before proceeding with his own form of small talk. "I've heard you were thinking of adopting a kitten like miss Sonia the other day….but I'm sure there must have been some conniptions with your prized Devas and al-" he had started truly, and heartily remaining calm, and laughing his way through his overbearing nerves.

Gundham lunged his body forward, moving himself close enough where their own bodies were pressed near each other, his index finger extending out to kiss against Souda's own surprised lips. "For some time I thought I was the only one feeling so anomalous, I swore I had another curse placed upon me...but now I'm starting to see it unravel in you. You're acting again like you did...back when I came to,"

Back when…? Oh, of course, and Souda felt himself swallow hard, sipping the bitter and semi-sweet coffee down in hoping the caffeine would spike some courage in him to answer with more than a flush.

* * *

 _It was right after Chiaki had come to, of course they had been ecstatic, for her return, Sonia with open arms and tears in her eyes, alongside of Hajime, Mikan, and even Fuyuhiko._

 _Silver and Magenta orbs fluttered open, and the sound of a deeper groaning voice filled the air._

" _Gundham!" Sonia cried out in a cheer, her arms still holding her precious Chiaki in a tight hug, they all needed more catching up to do. The blond had made her way, friends all around her in tow to greet Gundham._

 _Souda surprised himself, his feet moving forward on his own almost rapidly, and before he knew it he was kneeling down, taking Gundham Tanaka's hand in his own with tears in his eyes, cascading like a never ending waterfall. He stood up, "You jerk, way to disappear like that...making Sonia so upset, and...all of us", the latter he whispered his tone completely hushed, but earned a small smile from the man he had prior thought of as a rival._

 _The pink haired mechanic stood up pulling Gundham to his feet, attempting a defiant "Souda," before the tears became more apparent and his voice messy, "don't do that again," he cried out, arms wrapping protectively around the other male. Kazuichi pulled the white and black haired male flushed against his body. "Don't you ever leave us again you stupid, freakin hamster-loving bastard," Souda had no bite behind his words, and only held Gundham tighter to himself, going as far to cry into the other's shoulder flustered. "I miss you…" he murmured in a voice much unlike his own, he swore he betrayed himself, and only moments later would release him, allowing the other friends to greet him._

 _Kazuichi quickly backed away as the other friends approached Gundham, and he stared at his own hands in betrayal. What he had done ?_

* * *

"Kazuichi Souda," proclaimed Gundham eccentrically, snapping him from his trance. Their noses were brushed against each other. "Care to explain….? This apparent curse that's been laid upon us?"

"Curse huh?" Souda shook his head, of course Gundham would jump to that conclusion, of course the feeling didn't seem that far off. It was overwhelming at best, but he couldn't keep running away, "Not quite like that...I guess I've just found myself missing you more...and c-c-caring a bit more too," Souda hummed out, "It's not something I just choose to feel okay," and he continued defensively, hand being quickly snatched away by Gundham's pale fingers, as they clasped together. "But," he sighed out, turning to look the other male in the eyes, "It's not something I can just run away from,"

Kazuichi Souda placed the cup down, peering from his corner of the idea to see four contended hamsters on the wide arm of the couch they all occupied. "I'm a man right so I should confront this,"

"Souda."

"And I should have realized a while back I liked you more than I wanted to admit, and I'm almost certain. I-"

"Souda," Gundham tried again, now with one hand clasping over the mechanic's own, as his free hand, cupping right under his chin. "Is this your attempt to court m-"

"Just let me finish!" Souda shouted, face flustered, as he tried thinking up any excuse to look away, "I guess what I'm saying is I'm- this feeling- the reason I just held you like that...is because I feel like I might be...or well", he breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment of courage, and he opened them "I'm starting to feel like I love you. The more we've been around each other, the more I've realized, and the glances from our friends make a lot for sense."

Kazuichi leaned forward grasping Gundham's hand under his chin and holding it close moving it over above the fabric over his chest. "It's this feeling right here, that's not stopping anytime soon"

Gundham nodded, a smirk evident on his lips, "It certainly is about time you've come to the realization…" he started out haughtily but feeling Souda leaning in closer to him, only made him, yes even Gundham Tanaka lose his nerve. "I feel the same way…" he managed to get out before, Souda fluttered his eyes closed and sealed their lips together.

It was a gentle and patient kiss, one that contrasted greatly against the raging storm of emotions and conflicting feelings inside. Yet, it seemed to resolve some things, Gundham's eyes closed too, leaning forward on the couch enough to press Kazuichi back into the cushions. Their lips melded and moved together and they switched between taking the lead and dominating the innocent kiss.

"Very well then," Gundham started, speaking against the others lips, before sealing them together again and darting out his own tongue to caress and move against Souda's lips. Their tongues and lips met together, moving around each other like in a dance, and occasionally staying still as the two enjoyed the moment, enough to feel lightheaded. Souda found himself wrapping his arms around Gundham's neck, pressing them closer together.

"I suppose we should begin the courting process," Gundham had murmmured a tone so casual, in comparison to their position. They broke apart enough for air but their lips still pressed close. Kazuichi breathless and feeling rather lightheaded smirked, "It seems so," and he broke out into a laugh, earning a soft and rare smile from Gundham once more.

Finally in a time of peace, they could figure things out for themselves.

* * *

End

I hope you enjoyed this! ^_^


	9. Your Strength- ChihiMondo

Mondo x Chihiro - _Your Strength ❤ ️💗 {ChihiMondo}_

Pre despair and/or fluffy high school days setting, at Hope's Peak Academy. Mondo acts as a protector towards Chihiro who is coming to terms with being himself, as frail as Chihiro feels he has a strength of his own.

Here's a little one shot for you kyskys ^^

* * *

"There you are," a soft voice beckoned, followed by a pitter patter sound of two rather soft and sleek sounding footsteps. Mondo turned around, a grin spread on his face from ear to ear as he noticed Chihiro approaching him.

The smile was returned by the feminine and incredibly strong and incredibly earnest younger student. "Good morning, Mondo" he responded with a smile, clad in a uniform all so familiar, but not at all the same. He was wearing a white button down with a dark green sweater over it, minus the shawl and bow. Aside from the usual skirt, Chihiro found himself wearing were long tan slacks.

"You look great " he beamed, a flush forming on his features as he turned away from the bright smile that adorned his crush's face, "And really confident," he added

"All because of you!", Chihiro grinned, turning around in his uniform excitedly, before turning back to face his dear friend, and "masculine" coach. He started again cheery, flushing "Makoto complimented me earlier,said it was cute,when I saw him in the hallway, and I've gotten some really great feedback from all our friends"

Mondo wanted to frown, it was no secret nearly all their friends had a special bond with Makoto Naegi. It was true he wasn't dating and hadn't asked out Chihiro, a delay seeming to feel like forever. But still... If Makoto wasn't already attached at the hip to Byakuya, he'd be having a talk with him...

A talk. Possibly. Chihiro would be sad any other way. God he had grown so weak. To be fair Chihiro had been the one so sensitive he'd feel sad for the day,if he so much as stepped on an ant and he refused to swat a mosquito away. Maybe it grew on him..that and having Byakuya as a boyfriend must be enough punishment for Makoto. Honestly, he was hoping his decision was based more on the latter.

Chihiro's hands fiddled with the hem of his school coat before glancing up towards Mondo and back towards the ground, as though observing his shoes.

Mondo sighed, scratching at the back of his head, "Alright Chihiro out with it."

"Huh?" He blinked, his gaze narrowing and turning away sheepishly before pulling his hands up close together and twiddling with his slender fingers.

"You always get that look when ya wanna say something," Mondo explained patiently, extending his arm out widely enough before closing their distance. His large hand ruffled with the soft brown hair upon Chihiro's head. "We've known each other long enough, you don't have to hold back." He finished with a. Cheeky grin.

Chihiro nodded, still turning and playing with his much slender hands, before tentatively gazing up his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "oh. Umm, well you see..." he started flustered, before finally sighing and blurting out, "I want to walk to class with you."

Mondo's eyes widened open as he remained silent. Chihiro covered his mouth swiftly, looking down at the hand covering his lips although betrayed.

Titling his head back the senior of the two laughed heartily to the ceiling, his booming voice echoing the halls. "Of course we can. You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you," Chihiro glanced up with his hazel green eyes, meeting the gaze at Mondo before noting the raised fist before him and returning the gesture a half hearted fist bump.

"All right lets go th-" Chihiro began before his face flustered wildly, he felt his hand grasped and held tightly by a much larger hand. The image sent a flush to his face. "M-mondo," he stuttered out, "You're holding my-"

But to his surprise Mondo kept up that warm toothy smile, "Yeah. We don't want to be late or having you getting sidetracked," he explained as casually as possible, whilst his hand absentmindedly combed into the side of his pompadoured hair. His voice was shaky and his eyes glanced forward through the halls. He couldn't care less about the other students surrounding them and took pride knowing he was the one holding Chihiro's hand, if only for a day.

"Okay!" Chihiro went along happily, basking in that small warmth. He didn't even know if Mondo would like him after telling him and their friends he was in fact a boy...and yet here he was, by side his with the most admirable and handsome of his friends... at least to Chihiro. He couldn't deny that he knew exactly why his cheeks were flushed right now, and for now could entertain the impossibility that the older male could be feeling this same way to. To like him as more than a friend and want to be boyfriends.

Like Togami and Makoto...but Chihiro would laugh inwardly, Mondo seemed much much kinder.

Still he caught the gaze at a few of the students at Hope's peak and heard a few hushed sounds and whispers, some likely in denial someone so slender and feminine could be a boy. But that didn't matter now, Chihiro reasoned rushing along with Mondo as a loud bell began to ring throughout the school.

"Ah, Shit.."Mondo cursed, taking Chihiro's hand as he rushed to pull them both to their home room. "That Ishimaru is gonna give us another lecture at this rate. Probably blame me for influencing you as well," he chided, squeezing Chihiro's hand before closing with a "Let's go" and leading them swiftly to their classroom door.

As it opened, sure enough Ishimaru was there like clockwork, proudly standing in his white school uniform, and pointing accusingly to the clock, "Unbelievable, the bell rang quite some time ago, and even bring Chihiro here later, are you trying to make a delinquent out of him." He shook his head, walking before Mondo to tell him off, "I can't understand what possessed you to come in late to class time and time again. You should be valuing your school life more. You two are fortunate..." he shifted his gaze onto the petite brunette bowing his head in apology eyes near tears. "Our teacher is late this morning...and hey Chihiro?" Ishimaru extended his hand attempting to comfort but it was quickly swatted away by the taller of the two males.

"The hell are you doing scaring Chihiro like that. I get you're gonna be all over me over the damn tardiness but Chihiro is fine, and on top of that you should know how sensitive he gets," Mondo lectured, about to grasp under the collar of the dark haired male's shirt before stopping with a tug on his jacket from Chihiro.

Ishimaru sighed, head bowed as he moved forward to face the short brunette. "My apologies to you Chihiro. It is still valuable class time after all, you two should take your seats."

The room had been occupied aside from the front row, of course. Chihiro thankfully read the room, seating himself quietly and taking out a notebook alongside his silver pencil case.

Mondo rolled his eyes at the stern glare from Ishimaru, damn he was stubborn, but he couldn't deny a part of him got fired up for the squabbles and he did apologize to Chihiro. The spiky haired male took his seat, shifting uncomfortably, as he attempted to lean himself back. This would be an interesting period.

Chihiro looked over at him, a brilliant smile on his lips as he let out a sound of laughter so innocent it was certain to come from an angel. Not any human here. And Mondo looked down seeing the pencil placed on his desk. Chihiro tore out a piece of paper quietly and handed it to Mondo.

"Thanks," he said, seeing a nod of approval from Ishimaru for whatever reason and went with it. Perhaps this arrangement wasn't so bad.

* * *

The last bell came echoing through the halls, and Mondo was glad to just be done for the day. He was certain his brother Daiya already got a head start riding off to wherever the next adventure took him.

As much as he would love to join him, he had made a promise, he'd train with Chihiro after school. And he'd be damned if he went back on his word, he was a man afterall. Something he knew Chihiro had admired, the thought made him flush scarlet. Mondo scanned the halls, waiting outside of Chihiro's last class, surely he'd be out already.

"Mondo!", the soft feminine voice beckoned out cheerfully. Rushing towards the taller male, with open arms, and grasping his hand tightly, "Sorry to keep you waiting," he explained bashfully, "Makoto had a few questions about our homework tonight, so I stayed a bit later in the lab" Chihiro greeted and waved at a few of the students passing by, "Well shall we head out"

The brunette responded heartily, "Yeah, I just hope your ready!" The energy from the younger male was rubbing off on him, and he soon found his own hand laced within Chihiro's slender fingers. "It's...so I don't get lost on the way," Chihiro mimicked Mondo's earlier words, but still looked for any sign of discomfort, while keeping a loose hold in case the other wanted to break away.

Mondo smirked, "I like your determination today, alright let's go"

* * *

"I can't help but want to thank you again, I'm sure you must have had something more exciting planned for the day. Chihiro's lips curved into a heart-wrenching smile that led the older male to swallow. His eyes seemed to sparkle under the fluorescent lights in the gymnasium. Chihiro bowed his head before his friend and crush. "I mean it, I really wish I could pay you back more"

Mondo visibly blushed, images of being quite more than friends with the younger male had to pop up into his mind. Thankfully his words strayed from his thoughts, and he lightly slapped his arm on Chihiro's back the contact making his jump in the slightest.

Mondo proceeded, eyes lighting up, "It's nothing really, besides you've helped me plenty with our Computer Science class. Thanks for being my partner by the way," the taller of the two responded, with a cheeky toothy smile and a large thumbs up.

Chihiro shook his head a bit, averting his eyes to look anywhere but at his current mentor. "It-it's no problem... I get to spend more time with you as your partner and I-" the shorter brunette stuttered, waving his arms before himself frantically like a warning sign. "What I-I mean is of course I love helping you..an-and Mondo I'm happy to-well we're all friends right-" Chihiro stuttered on, each word seeming to make the pretty red flush only intensify further on his pale skin.

Mondo chuckled at the gesture, feeling a bit of satisfaction and warmth flow through him seeing Chihiro ramble on like that. "It's fine I feel the same way," Mondo coughed out the latter of the statement. Turning his head to the side, at least he hoped it was the same. Just because Chihiro was looking to him for advice didn't mean he could go and take advantage of that. "Well let's start alright"

Chihiro cutely scrunched his hands into fists holding them up before him, as his eyes seemed to light in a cloudy fire above his hazel irises. "Right!l"

Their training began relatively simple, starting with weights to fit their individual physiques, while providing enough of a challenge. Chihiro although quite petite had a hell of a lot of determination to back up any physical weak spots, and he came back every time.

Although there were a few moments where Chihiro simply fell to fatigue. "I'm sorry..." he'd apologize, posture slouched, eyes lowered to the floor and his lips trembled into a frown. "Here you've spent so much time to train me, and I'm already feeling so weak..."

Mondo closed his eyes, stepping closer to his protégée, that he would proudly declare his any day of the week. He bent down to release his own weights, forgoing any reps for now. "Hey now... don't go saying that." He paused, stepping closer and bending forward, leaning his head down to look Chihiro right into his trembling hazel eyes.

"Don't go saying shit like that all of a sudden. You have a lot more strength than you realize you know that?" Mondo grit his teeth, fighting the urge to simply wrap his arms around Chihiro until every doubt, insecurity and momentary pain fled away. Yet, he knew he couldn't do that all of a sudden. "This is only your first day training and you've already made great progress. I-I'm impressed," Mondo admitted his tone coming out far more bashful and softer than he had wanted, but seeing Chihiro look up at him, and tentatively move forward with widening adoring eyes had been worth it.

"Thank you...Mondo," Chihiro spoke earnestly, stepping forward to loosely wrap his arms around Mondo in a hug. The warmth spread between the two, and they simply stayed still. Chihiro was so close to him now, his lips were parted just enough, and that flush on his face.

No no no. That wasn't right, he was here to coach him. He had to snap out of it, and so reluctantly he broke the spell they felt themselves under, "It's uh.. no problem" and he scratched at his cheek, "Let's get started up again,"

Chihiro blinked, tilting his head sweetly before nodding and hurriedly rushing back. Moving swiftly in his blue and white gym wear to a hanging training bag. "I heard this is really good for strength building!" Chihiro cheered, avoiding eye contact at just the right moments, but Mondo couldn't say he was feeling any better. A warmth was pooling up in the pit of his stomach there, and he couldn't deny... he liked the feeling.

Still they had more they could get in this afternoon, and he didn't want to let Chihiro's image of him falter because of his own weakness. He headed over to the younger male, shaking his head as he noticed the male bouncing from right to left foot, punching his fists in the air, like something he'd seen in a sports anime.

"Alright, Chihiro you've got this, just jab at it like it's someone you can't stand " Mondo instructed, standing directly behind the shorter brunette. Mondo had his own hands on either side of Chihiro's arms and shoulders.

"But, I..." Chihiro started in a near sob, body slouching in and on himself. Mondo cursed himself. Of course this was sweet, innocent Fujisaki Chihiro. He didn't want to hurt anyone or anything, he was far too sensitive, but still that could perhaps be used as a strength.

Mondo stepped to the side fully facing Chihiro and leaning his head down to meet with his Chihiro their foreheads touching just enough to light a spark between them. "Alright, think of that bag behind you as an obstacle...it doesn't have to be a person but whatever thing you feel is holding you back from your goals." Mondo finished, feeling out of breath as his hands slid down Chihiro's slender arms. "You can do this,"

Chihiro was red from his temple to chin, but he somehow pulled off enough strength to respond with a shaky "Ye-yeah. Thank you..." and he turned back to the bag, striking a much harder blow to the training device, as the image of all that stood in his way of what he wanted: to become stronger and...well he'd focus on strength for now. Glancing back to Mondo whose face broke into a grin as his hands moved at his arms and hips, ensuring Chihiro was relaxed and at the best angle to strike.

Chihiro's hits and eventual kicks strengthened further, although seeming to not satisfy him enough, judging by his narrowed eyes and sighs. However, there was no doubt improvement, and they had been at training for hours. The weekend was ahead of them and some well earned time to relax was upon them.

"Thank you again," Chihiro's eyes lit up seeing that same endearing and softened smile reflecting right back at him.

"No problem, I'm proud of you Chihiro... you really got the hang of it towards the end there. You're certainly going to achieve your goals at this rate," he cheered on his protege heartily, wrapping an arm around the slender man's shoulders. "You must have one hell of a motivation to get stronger, I mean it Chihiro...your strength, is admirable and don't let anyone or even yourself stop you from seeing that", Mondo encouraged, a pink flush under his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself, as his hand moved to ruffle the incredibly soft hair on top of Chihiro's head. "Don't let anyone stop you for going for what you want-You have incredible potential ya know that right Chihiro-ahh-" His words were stopped abruptly, interrupted by the terribly addicting and warmth of the younger males lips pressed firmly against his own.

Chihiro's chest pressed against Mondo's as his eyes remained determinedly closed, he was standing on his tip toes, arms dangling from his sides, but their connection stayed.

If the hug had sent him a warm feeling this kiss was boiling hot. Despite the innocence that was Chihiro's kiss he could fully feel the determination and passion. Their lips pressed softly, and Mondo couldn't help but indulge himself.

Chihiro had once again proven himself, so he was the one pursuing after all. As reality slipped in, this was in fact happening, the pompadoured brunette closed his eyes, attempting to kiss back finally...only to see Chihiro had backed away, his softened hazel eyes watering.

"Chihiro?" Mondo stretched out his hand towards the younger male.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro cried out, a few strands of tears falling from his eyes. "That was really selfish of me, and I didn't even ask...I should go-"

"No wait!" Mondo snapped out, grasping Chihiro's wrist at the sign he was about to leave. "I'm not upset at all alright. Just surprised and if anything..." he rubbed at the back of his neck, standing close to Chihiro again so their bodies would flush together. "If anything I'm happy, got it. That kiss did...mean something?"

It was Mondos turn to feel vulnerable, the seconds before Chihiro's answer felt like agony but he was quickly met with watering eyes against his chest and slender arms surrounding him, before two eyes caressed his form.

"It did...or well I want it to. I want..."Chihiro paused moving back to look the taller male square in the eyes, "I want you, and have for a while...to be...closer. That that's what you wanted," Chihiro hurried out his explanation, eyes shivering at they noticed something rather soft and bright purple irises.

"I almost can't believe you were the one to tell me first. That's your strength alright always so true to yourself," Mondo admitted pulling Chihiro close for an embrace, leaning down so their noses would brush. , I've been holding back myself so...yeah I want you too Chihiro," the older male confessed, letting his hand brush across the smaller male's cheek and down to his neck. Chihiro looked up brilliantly, tears falling softly alongside a true relieved smile. Leaning up on his tiptoes Chihiro connected with Mondo again, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck and allowing himself to be angled and led into a deeper kiss.

It was what the two had wanted for some time. And it was Chihiro's strength that allowed this to finally happen, to open the door to their new tomorrow.

*End*

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story and sharing your comments and kudos! We've reached 100+ kudos on A03, friends! I'm genuinely surprised to see how far this story has come and expanded since my first short Naegami one shot ^_^ I'm happy to read comments and new ideas, and this story will continue with one-shots into the new game (once it's out in the states!) so look out for new pairings soon: after DanganRonpa v3: Killing Harmony is released. I wish it had a simultaneous release on steam, but it looks like I'll be bothering my brother to play on his ps4 until then (my game systems are outdated ^^,)! Anyways a big hug and thank you for everyone who's been following this story, you all keep me writing and inspired!

Next one shots/pairings to come out will be: Izuru/Hajime one shot along with another IshiMondo story.


	10. Trance-KamuHina

Trance

Written for A03 THATODDSHIPPER- Kamakura Izuru x Hajime Hinata

A rather sensual chapter. Consider it a dream where he remembers his past persona, and becomes one with him again.

* * *

A blissful soft lilac and pastel pink sky surrounded the spiky haired and tousled brunette. The last thing he could remember was working alongside Naegi, and here he was. Perhaps this was another simulation... perhaps. With an odd faded background and a quiet atmosphere, Hajime Hinata couldn't help but find himself entranced.

He was just an ordinary and plainly boring reserve student right? So something like this could only be his imagination, and as such he should take the time to enjoy things before returning to the mundane.

This odd dimension was flooded with bright illuminated stars, softly glowing in the soft pastel colored sky. In the distance things looked so peaceful. Structured with buildings seeming oddly familiar and an expansive field of flowers right before Hajime Hinata's swirled irises.

The spiky haired brunette edged himself forward, step by step he made his way to the flowers, and he knelt to the ground. "This is...?" Hajime paused, allowing his fingers to reach for the petals of a single blue rose, nestled amongst the other pink, purple and yellow flowers. It stood out, so beautiful almost sparkling.

His fingers caressed to feel and brush upon the soft blue petal. Yet, at the moment his fingertips made contact the blue petals scattered from the rose. The petals dissolved into smaller pieces, and the warm pastel sky darkened.

Blue sparkled ascended to the darkened abyss and the brunette was left speechless. His cocked his head to the side and looked around reaching for another flower, only to have the same effect. One by one each of the flowers, disappeared into the endless sky. "That's odd..." Hajime muttered under his breath. Perhaps his imagination wasn't so dull after all. "The colors from the flowers taken into the darkened sky, it's despairing isn't it..." a voice called, so oddly familiar.

Hajime blinked releasing the last yellow flower and watching it glitter into the darkened. "What?" He turned around leaving the flower field behind. A hand grasped for his shoulder and he swiftly turned around.

"Hello," the deeper and most unsettling voice called out to the schoolboy. The brunette turned around swiftly upon hearing his name.

Hajime's eyes lit with a spark, and he reached for the fabric above his chest. He was aching but why. He was shaking all the while trying to regain his balance. "Who.. are you?", he inquired, while the student's heart beat began escalating. Footsteps could be heard and the figure moved forward.

Darkness. The figures body looked so cold, and abandoned. His hair has grown out lot, pitch black and surrounding his form, the length reaching his knees. The dark locks of hair cascaded around the figure. The figure was wearing a pitch black suit, with a smooth white fabric underneath, reminding Hajime of his own uniform.

Perhaps the most starling of all were his eyes. Hajime reached an arm under his chest, this pressure it was so consuming. He grit his teeth, attempting to glare as they figure kneeled closer to him, reaching right where he was weak. "Don't." Hinata hissed at the figure, and if this was a dream why was he aching this way. He tried to back away but felt his body frozen as the figure grasped for his arm, launching his body forward and forcing their forms to clash.

Hajime winced hard, teeth biting on his lips as he turned away, as though to avoid whatever this odd creature was planning on doing.

The persons face became much more clear as they had made contact. Soft and long fingers reached up and under the hem of Hajime's shirt. The fingers moved swiftly caressing and moving carefully until they reached the area on Hinata's chest, right where the pain had arisen. "It doesn't hurt?" Hajime blinked, looking at the figure in disbelief. The tightening feeling that brought him to his knees had calmed, an odd warmth spread through.

He flushed, finally with the strength to push away the figure, and gain some distance. The male before him released his touch over the school boy, and his lips curved in a bemused smirk.

Hajime meant to retort, but he didn't have the strength in him. It was there he saw it, and Hajime's body went against his better logic and leaned forward, gazing into the eyes of the figure.

They were...just like his. The dimmed green orbs Hajime himself had seemed only swapped with a glowing red hue.

"I'm a part of you... Hinata Hajime," the voice lowly breathed out so cooled and lifeless it was almost frightening. It sounded so much like himself. He shivered.

"You're...me?" Hajime had responded, softened eyes blinking wildly and he felt helpless falling to his knees right before the shadowed man before him. His heart was still racing, and he struggled staying upright.

Pitch black flowers bloomed around him, glistening as this dimensions version of a crescent moon transcended above the two males.

Izuru Kamakura. The name flooded visibly across the darkened sky, first in Hinata's native tongue followed by several other languages. "Kamakura...?"

Hinata leaned closer, reaching forward in a tentative manner. "You're a part of me.." he processed. His hand brushed against the silky hair of Kamakura Izuru. It was so smooth and soft. "How is that possible?" He voice pitched. And the schoolboy shivered, the touch, he didn't think he should be able to feel such sensations not in such a dream. Or perhaps a trance? He wasn't sure.

Kamakura smirked devilishly at his presumed counterpart. Reaching another hand out towards Hajime's leg. The brunette shivered, making a move to pull back his leg.

He turned his head, and Izuru pressed down on the others thigh caressing it gently. "The flowers are all dead here, is that saddening for you?" The darkened sky revealed a vast ray of light, the sky split in contrast from a pitch black storm to a pastel sky breaking through. They blended together.

Hinata's breath hitched, the red eyed male, rubbing circles upon his outer thigh. The movement was rhythmic and he couldn't help but jerk as an impulse.

As he turned away the sky darkened, the visible hues of pastel pink and yellow dissipated. "I asked you a question Hajime, is it saddening?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Answer my question first. Is it saddening to see each of these flowers clustered and blended perfectly together, perishing one by one?" Kamakura's lips pressed tightly, crawling forward toward the schoolboy, who's nerves screamed for him to go.

Kamakura pressed his head against the others forehead, and it was so gentle. It scared him. Yet, Hajime was drawn in, and he reached out tangling both of his hands in the endless locks of Kamakura. His heart was racing and he hated it. "Of course it's saddening," he broke out defiantly, "They still had life in them, to see them crushed so quickly..." Hajime's left hand trailed down, all the way to the grass beneath him the wilted flowers.

"Yet the flowers that stood on their own, one of kind the roses, asters...still remain," Kamakura edged him on, smirking as he finally returned to the gesture of tracing the curves of Hajime's hips with his hands. His other hand reached for the blackened rose, petting the petals so tenderly. Every inch was being captured. "Isn't that enough, they'll always be more of the others. Those so common in any situation can be replaced... those without talent."

Kamakura's pale hands caressed lower circling the fabric above Hinata's pants.

"But even still!" Hinata sat up, taking a warm hand and grabbing Izuru's on top of his though. The warm pastel hues flowed back into the sky. "That's wrong. Just because some things are more common... it doesn't mean they don't have value. They should all have life. " Hinata countered grasping the wrists of his counterpart, "And have a chance!" His green eyes were firm, lit with a fire from within.

He continued, "After all look at me, I don't have a special talent...not like my friends...but that doesn't mean I lack meaning, nor does it make me disposable!"

The long haired male blinked his red eyes, with a sly smirk gracing his lips, his eyebrows roses, and he looked towards the boy like he was pray.

Hinata flushed brightly, "What?" He wanted to snap, he combed his fingers out of his counterparts hair.

Kamakura continued moving forwards, his red eyes brimming with lust. "Don't tell me you've forgotten..."

Every move Hajime made against Kamakura only seemed to close the difference. He meant to run but his legs would move, and he could only back up so far in this seemingly endless space, before hearing a thud. Something hit at his back, and he fell back down. "Ah," Hajime groaned in pain.

A hand grasped him behind his neck, and all he could see were those bright red eyes. "!" His darker counterpart had him trapped. With hands grasping on either side of him pinning his arms down. "Wait-why are y-mph" Hajime felt himself smothered, his green eyes widening and shaking, as he felt Kamakura's lips on his own. His heart was racing, and yet...he was beggining to understand.

 _Images surfaced to Hinata's mind, and they were projected all the more in the vast sky around him. People's screams, pain, crying, betrayal...destruction. All of his friends...that's right, they had-they had become the remnants of despair. The earth-shattering screams and pleas for mercy and forgiveness...yet, despair only continued more. Then there was the surgery room, he felt so useless, such a burden...having no talent. And he saw it._

 _Izuru Kamakura the ultimate...well everything. Having all the talent in the world, and only becoming more bored, images that tore Hinata apart...only made the dark haired male blink, bored, lacking in any feels. The demented twin tailed blond..the confrontation with the 'ultimate hope'...future foundation. It all came back. The lonliness...everything being so dull. Kamakura...forgotten and abandoned during the Neo World Program._

The darker side of him...observing despair from the sidelines and becoming affiliated with the most atrocious event in human history.

Tears fled through Hinata's green eyes, of course...Izuru Kamakura...this part of him. He ignored for so long. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a piercing gaze from his counterpart, the part he let go of so long. "Of course...I'm sorry, I had forgotten you, that must have been painful," Hinata began, he saw no change in the figure's expression, nowhere near as flustered, just blank faced with pursed lips. Yet, he could feel it. Because they were one. "I won't run away from you again...despair, pain...the darkness in my heart, it's still a part of me." Hajime began earnestly, tears streaming down his face, as he noticed a hint of a smile gracing the other's face.

"Then come back home, Hajime…" Kamakura began, his eyes shimmering with a passion unknown before, truly lighting up, as he took his lighter counterpart into his arms, parting the boy's slender legs and allowing them to straddle his lap.

Hajime shivered at the touch, he could feel himself falling apart and coming together but this time. This time it was different, he would become one with Izuru Kamakura. Izuru sealed his lips against Hajime, while winding his arms around the schoolboy's waist, pulling him close. The sky around them brightened just enough, that perfect blend of light pastel and a stormy grey.

 _I won't leave you behind._

Hajime kissed back as it connected, his eyes fluttering closed, and he quickly opened his mouth, tilting his head to allow the long haired man to devour him whole. This was how it should have been. He left him behind for so so long now.

There can't be hope without some despair, nor light without the dark.

 _We are one._

Hinata Hajime came to the realization, with all the good intentions of Makoto, he needed to join with the darkness, not to give in but not to leave it all on it's own.

 _This is right. We'll become one._

Hajime felt it as his lips were caressed, licked and bitten until he fell into Kamakura in a mewling mess. The colors around them were blending brilliantly. "Ahhn," Hajime cried out, feeling his counterpart blending within him. His arms slid forward grasping onto the brunette, creating a beautiful friction between them. Their everything falling into one.

Hajime felt it was right, as the teeth scraped against his neck, only to be soothed with the most soothing lips.

He felt it in the way he was pushed onto his back, on the flowerbed. " _I love you too, you're half of me...but I still wish to be myself. I believe in hope...for everyone's lives to have meaning regardless of talent...but you'll always be a part of me. I won't hide again,"_

He felt it in the way the seemingly impenetrable eyes began to falter, and the slighter larger form, ground his hips, sending waves of blissful pleasure, so natural it was a terrifying kind of beautiful. Kamakura's eyes with shivering, and for once his lips held a sincere smile.

He felt it in the way he was kissed.

He felt it in the way Kamakura Izuru moved forward, joining their bodies as one, light and darkness fused. His eyes glowed, one of his orbs flooding over his green color to strike out a brilliant red, Kamakura's eyes reflected his own now, dual toned.

He felt it in the way Kamakura moved against him, as they reached the peak of their performance. And he felt loved, every inch of his body fusing with his counterpart, and unbelievable pleasure bringing them together as one.

"I'll never forget you again," Hajime cried, out as his lips were claimed once more, content to stay in this realm for as long as time would allow. He glanced into the eyes of his counterpart again.

 _Welcome home._

 _End_


	11. Bonded- IshiMondo

_**Bonded {IshiMondo}**_

For Kyskys on here ^.^

* * *

"You're late again," Ishimaru announced as harshly as possible, ignoring the subtle smiles and glances from his fellow classmates.

Mondo shrugged, taking his designated seat next to the student body president. Leave it to the school to force him to learn next to the most nitpicking teenager alive at Hope's peak.

Sure he could just ignore the guy. The problem was Mondo found him so damn attractive, and cute even.

They had been bonding after school, from what started as lectures soon became conversations and ultimately bonding time. Turns out he and Ishimaru had more in common than thought possible.

The Mohawk-haired brunette shuffled his feet towards the front row of seats. Ruffling the council presidents hair a bit before leaning in to whisper a soft," a I'll see you after class then, for a lecture", right into the raven male's ear. Ishimaru blushed, contrasting greatly with his neatly pressed, stark white uniform.

"That's Right!" Kiyotaka confirmed, a smile forming on his lips at the boldness back into his tone, but he was still flushed pink from cheek to cheek. His dark eyebrows lowered, as his lips formed into a grimace, "And don't be late again..." he hummed out the latter.

Mondo grinned, his tone coming out softer and softer. "I wouldn't miss it, Class Rep."

"Good," Ishimaru sighed planting both of his palms on the top of his desk before supporting himself up. "As long as you know,"

He glared at the class, ignoring the knowing looks from some of his friends, "Alright, nothing to see here," Kiyotaka announced, glancing around the room, before taking his seat right up in the front of the room. "You should all be taking your seats. Our midterm examinations are coming up soon, and we should be spending the time remaining left as diligent students of Hope's peak academy," the class rep announced glaring firmly at any dawdlers or delinquents out of their seats.

Their teacher did in fact come into the room. A young woman, in her late twenties with curly blonde hair. She carried a suitcase and wore a perfectly pressed and buttoned white blouse alongside a smooth black pencil skirt.

"Alright class. We'll start our review session right away," She nodded at Kiyotaka, "Thank you Ishimaru, I appreciate your enthusiasm for our education,"

Mondo found himself preoccupied watching the class representative who was totally -not adorable flustered at a teacher's praise.

The smile some rule abiding, honor student spread from cheek to cheek. It was doing absolutely nothing for him. There was no way Mondo Oowada was won over by a cheerful early morning laugh. He was simply fine going out riding with his blood-brother and their friends, every day. Completely satisfied.

He had no intention of completely ditching all of his usual activities just to voluntarily clean a classroom. And certainly not with some obnoxious goody-goody class representative.

No he wasn't going to go out of his way to stay after class just to hear a lecture from his classmate, and spend hours, poorly flirting with him.

 _If only that were true._

* * *

 _Right on time._ Mondo shrugged as he walked into the student council room looking up and down the uniformed president before him.

Red piercing eyes took in the sight of the pompadoured individual, and he broke out into a hearty smile waving. "You're here! Perfect timing, my friend", his voice was so infectiously cheerful, and stood out in comparison to how they acted in front of their classmates.

Ishimaru walked up to his bonded 'brother' and gave him a solid pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you came by. I've been wanting to talk to you more, We finished up early today" the dark haired male explained, gesturing around the council room, now empty with the long oval shaped table. "Although I do wish you would arrive earlier for our classes." Kiyotaka had said, they had scheduled nearly every class together after all. More so Ishimaru had, but neither were in objection.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." Mondo sighed, he was sincerely weak against that beaming smile and adorable way he clasped his hands together.

"I'm glad then. I'm just gonna finish cleaning up and closing the room for the day," Kiyotaka began, there was that burning gleam of enthusiasm in his eyes. "I'll have this room back to being spotless and then we can head out. Wherever you'd like this time, my treat," the council president and class rep announced cheerfully, his arms outstretched at his sides, while he hummed cheerily, already grabbing for a broom on the side wall of the classroom.

"Nah, I don't mind paying ya know," Mondo explained walking over to his 'friend' for so long, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Just let me take care of ya. I want to." Mondo muttered out the latter softly.

The taller male scratched at his cheek, flushing from his own words before glancing down at Kiyotaka. His friend seemed completely oblivious, tilting his head and blinking like that.

"You-" he began gulping a bit, leaning his head forehead, resting it onto his best friend's shoulder, "You are very insistent on that lately it seems." He glanced up at Mondo, and leaning up on his tip toes, brought their temples together.

"And you will tell me if something's wrong... it's just lately..: you've been and I've started to-" Kiyotaka stopped himself, a lot mot touching and talking and even flirtatious comments on his appearance kept the class rep off guard. "We tell each other everything right?"

"You're damn right about that," Mondo nodded, was bright red, and caught completely entranced by his red eyed companion. Kiyotaka coughed into his hand, clearing his throats before his educative and assured tone came back to him. "Very well. I respect your decision."

The dark haired male leaned back down onto his heels and proceeded back to cleaning. He liked paying for their outings with Ishimaru, it felt more like a date that way. Well maybe they were both guys and Mondo would be damned if he called himself traditional, but he liked taking care of Kiyotaka now and again.

Mondo groaned into his hand, watching his crush diligently working, bending over to sweep in the remaining mess on the floor. "Need any help?" Mondo offered, needing something to distract himself from his friends backside.

"Of course, if you would mind, Mondo. I'm most appreciative," he turned back, grinning brilliantly at his best friend.

Mondo went to a small white closet and took out another broom and some cleaning rags. Well even if it was damn boring cleaning, it would help pass the time.

Ishimaru was doing it again, staring into him as though he knew everything. He would break out into a relaxed gentle smile and completely ruin the others resolve. The worst part was he'd act like nothing happened.

It was so stop and go with Ishimaru, lately. There were days he swore they were on the same wavelength, returning compliment after flirtatious remark and engaging in more _skin-ship_. Those days he was close to slamming their adorable class rep against the nearest flat surface and kissing him into oblivion. But, the next moment Kiyotaka would go back to his studious demeanor, and start retracting. Either getting a call from a fellow student or friend in need and going on about their brotherhood. And the hands that would touch him on his sides or around his shoulders would be quickly moved away.

Kiyotaka wasn't as much for public displays of affection either, especially in front of their more perceptive friends who had teased them of their "private romance" so long as they remained in the same room. Mondo couldn't blame his crush for not liking all the unwanted attention either.

Which they definitely had going strong, but there felt like even more below the surface.

He was planning on telling Kiyotaka his feelings months ago, after that intuitive brat Makoto pointed it out to him, they fit well together...

Yet, he hadn't quite figured out how to move further with him. They fit so perfectly together, and he could only imagine turning the relationship more physical and romantic would only feel better.

But suggestions from his older brother just made him anxious. His methods were very forward, which was good, but well he wanted to talk about it with Kiyotaka first before they were all over each other. Well in a certain context.

They touched a lot, and were practically joined at the hip. So shouldn't things be developing more easily?

So what the hell was with all these nerves and awkwardness between the two. Well one thing was for sure, he had to tell Kiyotaka soon, or it would _drive him mad._

* * *

The two opted for meeting up at a rather small arcade at their neighborhood. Good friends of the Fujisaki's owned the place so it wasn't too uncommon to run into friends here. But for the current mood it was nice to have it between the two of them.

"Amazing!" Kiyotaka cheered on enthusiastically, his eyes lit up with sheer admiration, and the beaming smile couldn't be traded for anything in the world. Mondo played it off coolly, he crossed his arms behind his neck, and perched his hands on his upper back.

"Yeah well it's nothing compared to the real thing, riding out there." Mondo gloated, enjoying the shimmering light in his best friend's bright red eyes. They were rather pretty up close. _Damn_. Ishimaru leaned forward, watching the comical victory music playing on the screen along with the checkered background and the blaring red words "High Score!" upon the screen.

"You must have really studied over these games thoroughly to get a new score just like that!" Ishimaru beamed at him, thoroughly impressed. A flush lit up Mondo's face, as Kiyotaka leaned forward, with both of his palms pressed flat against the shelf space beneath the game screen. His middle was brushing against Mondo's body who leaned forward to type in the new record holder's name. He coughed nervous, "You don't study the games…" and he looked up at the grinning face back at him. "And you're just screwing with me?"

"Am I doing a good job at it?" Kiyotaka asked playfully. Mondo turned bright red, damn his usual slang. Now he couldn't get certain images out of his mind.

The dark haired male leaned back, grasping the taller male by his shoulder blade gently. "I've learned a lot through you, truly. All of our classmates of course, and Makoto's been an excellent tutor with the whole 'recreational activities' and relaxation techniques," Kiyotaka went on, and Mondo turned to the side, and clicked his tongue.

"But…" Ishimaru ran his hand down Mondo's bicep to forearm, his fingers brushing absently, while he stared at the screen. "I've learned the most from you, and for that, I'm thankful."

Mondo leaned back into the chair, releasing his arms from the previous position and stretching them out to touch the joystick and buttons. "Well, damn…" he looked into Ishimaru's eyes, and was surprised he kept from kissing him right then and there. His lips looked so inviting, glistening and not even remotely chapped. "I've learned a hell of a lot from you too of course, I should be thanking ya," Mondo finished. This angle was nice, sitting down on the fake driver's seat, and with Ishimaru looming over him.

He looked into those rather engaging red eyes again, widening and glowing from the cartoon-character's yelling some words of congratulations at them both. It was cute, seeing Kiyotaka so focused, and into something so casual, and really non-school related.

"What?" Mondo started, seeing those same eyes turn to him.

Ishimaru leaned closer, "Aren't you going to enter your name?"

Mondo nodded, "Of course," and leaned towards the control panel, moving the joystick, and on screen curses around. He could feel Kiyotaka's gaze on him, he thought over something, ceasing his motions for a split second.

Quickly he turned the joystick, and the previous letters disappeared from the screen. Using the controls again, several characters were highlighted and selected.

"That's not your name-" Kiyotaka had started, with a mouth agape and looking particularly baffled. It didn't quite make sense after all, wasn't it a feat in the arcade world?

Mondo pressed one more button confirming the selection, " "Course not, it's yours," he explained, as though it were one of the most natural things in this world.

Kiyotaka blinked, looking at the characters that did in fact spell out "Taka" beneath the highlighted lines. And with the flash of the screen there his name stood at the top of the list. "But, why it was your victory?!" he asked baffled, with his eyebrows furrowing.

Mondo sat up from his seat, stretching his arms way above his head. It was always their victory wasn't it, that's the way that felt most natural. "Just kinda felt like it. Besides you haven't gotten a high-score yet in this arcade, and your name looks good up there," he broke out into a cheeky grin.

Ishimaru's eyes widened, sputtering something incoherent before his hand was quickly grasped by the wrist. He flushed a trail of pink right above his nose, and he was whisked away to the next game or destination Mondo had in mind.

From more racing games, rpgs and first person shooters...they had gone through a lot of them. The last among the list had been quite embarrassing, yet pleasant. Mondo lined his body up directly behind Ishimaru, showing his dear friend the best angle to hold the plastic arcade gun. A warmth came between the two and there was that moment, a sweet moment, where Ishimaru turned in Mondo's arms, which had been guiding his own.

Their noses brushed and faces met, and for a second he swore Ishimaru was going to close the distance. But with a flash of a grin, he turned back, a bit a hesitance in his eyes.

The pair walked to a small cafe joined with the arcade and ordered two soft drinks. They sat across from each other at the colorful tablet, reminiscing about their early years in Highschool, and their friends latest ventures.

"Hey you know," Mondo turned the corner looking up at a clock up on the wall. "It's still pretty early,"

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow, "It is….?"

"So we could head back to my home again," Mondo was starting to feel the sweat trickle down his neck. That soft innocent smile and nod was doing so many things to him. "And play games there, or watch those shows….or something."

 _Or something_.

"It sounds great," Ishimaru agreed, taking a soft and agonizingly slow sip from his straw. It didn't matter how many in game victories he scored today, Mondo already felt himself defeated, especially with those _softened, red eyes_ blinking back at him.

* * *

"So, the purpose of this show is…?" Ishimaru Kiyotaka started, holding onto the remote and sitting across from his dearest friend.

"Well they're all pirates right, and are going on to fulfill their dreams together. They're off to find the ultimate treasure-" Mondo began, finding himself interrupted by his scrutinizing friend.

Kiyotaka had a hand pinching under his chin as he watched the show thoroughly. "And how long has their voyage been going?"

"Quite some time, there's hundreds of episodes?"

"Hundreds, and they're still so far from their goal?" Kiyotaka spat out, leaning sideways, and dangerously close to Mondo's side of the couch.

"Well, yeah. It became such a popular anime too...it's just kept running," Mondo explained.

Ishimaru held his arms up on each side of him, and let his head fall dramatically, "How am I supposed to study up on these shows if they're already so long running,"

Mondo laughed, "There are other series, this is just one of Chihiro's favorites," he explained, smirking at his cute friend's reactions. He glanced towards the screen, "And now it's another cliffhanger," that episode went by way too fast. Although perhaps it went by faster to get to this moment.

It was just the two of them here on this couch, his brother, sole family was out riding extra long, so they were entirely alone. No teasing from friends or family, or added confusion, he could talk to his favorite person in peace.

Now was a better time than most. Mondo turned towards his best friend on the couch, his eyes steady and looking into Kiyotaka's red orbs. "Kiyotaka.." he began, scooting his body forward and breaking that one distance of a seat between them.

The darker haired male blinked, folding his hands in his laps, as he looked up expectantly. "So you're finally going to tell me what's been wrong?"

"Wha-?" Mondo's eyes widened open, his jaw remained ajar as well.

"I could feel it for a while, truly. We're bonded like brothers after all. And there's more too it. I could sense it," Kiyotaka shook his head, no, and he leaned forward, placing a hand gently over Mondo's leg. "I don't just think or sense something's wrong. I know," Kiyotaka assured him with such conviction in his voice, his eyes were steady and unwavering. Before Mondo could answer he felt that same hand sliding up his leg and clasping over his hand.

"You mean the most to me out of everyone in this world. You can tell me anything." Kiyotaka assured him, a luminescent flash of pink stained his features, but he didn't look away. "So please…" and the words hit him heavy.

Mondo felt himself swallowing and hard, he grasped the smaller hand in his own for support, "Well you got me…" he began, biting hard on his tongue. "I wasn't sure how to bring this up or when, but I can't get it out of my mind...I can't get _you_ out of my mind, and I mean more than usual,"

"Go on." Kiyotaka prompted him, and his eyes began to swell up with...something.

"Alright, damn well there's no way around this...and no turning back past this point," Mondo explained, as he hurriedly brushed a hand through the darker hair on the back of his neck. "But Kiyotaka...I-well…" Ishimaru fumbled, great of course now it would be harder. Right when he got to the point. "I really like-no it's _more like I love you_ , and I don't just mean in the friend...or brothers like way. But as in I want you to be my boyfriend, for us to be together, and all that shit…" by now Mondo was completely flushed red from the bridge of his nose and downwards.

 _It was out there_ , and certainly felt relieving. Mondo hadn't heard an immediate reply, which was partially to be expected, but damn if it wasn't making him nervous as hell. He hadn't realize he closed his eyes, and was opened to the side of two beautifully red eyes flowing with tears, "Hey- Taka, are you-"

Hands grasped at his wrists, and he immediately felt the smaller form lunging at him. Before another word could escape from his wrists, he found them captured. Ishimaru's lips quickly sealed themselves over Mondo's own, and his eyes were shut tightly.

Mondo's eyes only widened, and for the life of him and every ounce that wanted to kiss back, he couldn't quite believe it. It's definitely not how he had pictured it, and here he was being pressed further into that old sofa they spent hours just talking on. Ishimaru's body was a welcome warmth over him, and feeling his lips caressed like that, so gentle and by the only person he's really loved...it was about just enough for him to tear up as well.

Ishimaru leaned up, propped up by his elbows surrounding and trapping the larger form beneath him. "I'm sorry that was too rash…", Ishimaru sniffled, still overwhelmed by the emotion, " _I love you too,_ of course Mondo...I always felt we were supposed to be even more…" the dark haired male bit on his lip "I- I just wasn't sure how to go about these things...so thank you again,"

Mondo smirked, reaching out his hand and gently ruffling Kiyotaka's usually perfectly styled hair. Seeing it so tousled and out of place, was a rather nice change. "Don't be sorry," Mondo assured the other, one he was certain he could be calling his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm tightly around Kiyotak's back and brought him flushed back down, sealing their lips together into an even more enjoyable kiss, and he was certain to participate.

They were simply tied together, and even the newness and awkwardness seemed to fall into place. Kiyotaka placed his hands beneath Mondo's neck, and further indulged in the kiss, allowing it to deep, and following Mondo's hormonal lead, turning the kiss into one more open mouthed and passionate. All before turning quite sweet, where they would simply press their lips together and feel each other's warmth.

It all seemed to make so much sense to Mondo. This was it. _.his future...their future_ , and it seemed almost assured. No matter what circumstances or parallel universe existed, they would always be _bound._

 _-End-_


	12. Adoration of Hope- Nagito x Makoto

_Komaeda Nagito x Makoto Naegi- Komaegi_

 _"Adoration of Hope"_

Different snapshots of different stages in the Naegi Makoto/Komaeda Makoto relationship. Written for THATODDSHIPPER.

* * *

 _So cute._ It was essentially all that Nagito Komaeada could think of watching his petite brunette, date fumbling with the chopsticks in his hands.

It didn't help to deter from his innocence as he looked up at his messy white haired date with a flush staining his cheeks before, shifting his gaze back down. He finally separated the chopsticks, and eagerly licked at his lips looking at the delicious sushi plates displayed before the two at their table.

"Ah, Sorry," Naegi Makoto stumbled out, still with the most beaming smile, his eyes were glimmering at he looked up at Nagito. "Guess I'm just a bit nervous," Makoto shrugged it off. Taking the chopsticks for his delicious looking sushi dinner and picking out a piece.

Nagito smirked, looking across the table at his date, all dressed up in his nicest button up shirt and dress pants. His cheeks were burning as he looked across at the adoring face.

Nagito's paler hands grasped at Makoto's wrist, holding the food, and he brought it right against his lips.

The white haired male, opened his mouth wide, taking the colorful sushi roll into his mouth. He took the piece between his teeth and slowly brought the food into his mouth, licking Makoto's small fingers in the process. All the while he never took his eyes off of Makoto.

"Delicious," Komaeda hummed out, after swallowing, a grin spread from his face.

Makoto blushed, "You're really, something..." he shook his head, taking his stolen chopsticks back in defiance.

Makoto tried the decorated 'Las Vegas' roll for himself. It really was good, he smiled, looking up at his date, and hopefully, soon to be boyfriends pouted lips. "Hey, what's that look for," Makoto started, putting down his utensils to brush his hand over the other. "What did you want me to feed you?" He asked teasingly.

Nagito took this opportunity to brighten, immediately clasping Makoto's one hand in between his two. "Oh Naegi-" Nagito began charismatically, bringing their joined hands together up to his chest. His eyelids fluttered, "To be hand fed by you, the only and only ultimate embodiment of hope, would be like a dream for someone such as me,"

Nagito sighed, "Perhaps my luck talent is worthwhile, although inferior to your own adaption. But to be brought here with you it must be something," the white haired male finally finished, leaning forward to kiss Makoto's hand before releasing it.

"Come on now," Makoto flushed pink while shaking his head. He looked forward to see a knowing smile brightening on Komaeda's face. So at ease, it made the brunette concede. He took another rainbow roll of sushi and brought it up to Nagito's mouth just before stopping, "And of course your worthwhile, you're my Nagito," Makoto grinned, relishing in the flush that spread across his date's cheeks.

Nagito's eyes were glittering as he raised an eyebrow, "Yours?"

Makoto swallowed for a moment leaning back, unsure if he stepped over whatever line there was between the two.

Nagito beamed at him, his eyes closed in bliss. "I must truly be the most lucky person alive," he fluttered open his eyes, winking at Makoto.

The two broke out laughing, softly at first, looking into each other's eyes before a warm laughter erupted from both.

* * *

 _"Nagito,"_ Naegi Makoto breathed out the words, as he stood right before him, a beaming smile spread on his face as he looked towards the tousled bleach-blond.

"Hmm?" Komaeda turned back towards him, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically, as his lips broke into a half smile.

 _"I really like you,"_ Makoto responded, there was no room for talk of self loathing on Komaeda's part, nor his excessive praise about Makoto.

The brunette leaned up on to the tips of toes, and leaned closer catching the other completely off guard. His wrapped his arms around the taller male, and instantly pressed his lips upon his.

Makoto fluttered his green eyes closed, and hummed feeling an arm wrapping around his middle, supporting him.

Makoto pressed forward, adding pressure from his lips and leaning his form against Nagito. The white-blond stumbled back a few steps nearly clashing against the rough surface of the wall near Makoto's apartment.

The brunette leaned in closer, feeling their chests flush smoothly. Makoto frowned a bit with the kiss not feeling reciprocation. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to pull away just let. He slipped out his tongue to lick and trace around the curve of Nagito's lips.

They stayed press together for a moment before Makoto finally opened his eyes. With the opening of his soft green eyes Makoto flushed. He took a step back, flushing completely. "Sorry " Makoto began with an apology, but he didn't regret it.

For a second of doubt he wondered if he read the words wrong. Nagito smiled, chuckling as he wrapped his other arm around Makoto's back pulling him back into a hug. "You surprised me there. I've really wanted you for some time, Makoto," Nagito assured him.

He was so happy, and in all honesty he was almost questioning if he was dreaming or put into some simulation again. "So where does this leave us?" Nagito asked, blinking with eyes of a resemblance to Makoto's own.

"Ah, well..." Makoto rubbed at his cheek with his index finger. He was flushed. "I guess that makes us boyfriends...that is if you wa-" Makoto stumbled over his words as two sleek but strong arms wrapped around him and scooped him up.

Komaeda sealed their lips together and he lifted Makoto off of his feet and spun him around. Makoto. His boyfriend Makoto was just too cute.

 _This incredible person, the one with an overwhelming sense of true hope and kindness, liked him back._

* * *

"Mmmm, Makoto," Nagito hummed out, leaning over a very exposed brunette and kissing and worshipping every inch of his neck. "You're practically glowing now," he assured, leaning back to kiss those addictive lips again.

The sunlight was creeping through the blinds of the window, on their now shared apartment. It has been nearly seven months since they started dating. Since the ultimate hope, formerly known as the first lucky student took a chance on Komaeda.

Nagito Komaeda was completely smitten, preoccupied with leaving kisses on each and every area of skin he could find. "What shall I do for you next?" Nagito began, sitting back on the heels of his feet, ready and eager to serve and please his adoring boyfriend.

Nagito could never take this moment for granted, to be so honored as to be the one for Makoto in this lifetime.

"You're so beautiful," Komaeda would continue pressing soft featherlight kisses up from Makoto's temple and down to his chest.

The white-blond continued to worship, kiss and fall in love with the boy underneath him. Every tremble, moan, gasp or mewling sound was like a sound right from heaven's gate.

"Nnn... Nagito," Makoto would call out, burying his hands into Nagito's hair as his boyfriends mouth continued to make love to them.

 _"I love you,"_ he would call out kissing the brunettes shoulder blade.

 _"I love you,"_ he kept calling with such affection, his eyes rarely ever staying away from Makoto's adorable expression.

 _"I love you,"_ a kiss over his chest, and he heard that magnificent and incredibly powerful heartbeat. From an incredible heart that always brought him and those around Makoto forward.

 _"I love you,"_ he placed another kiss down Makoto's abdomen hearing an adorable meal from his lover. Makoto was completely flushed. To think Nagito could be the one to create a flustered and writhing mess out of such a beautiful person. It was invigorating.

"I love you," Nagito continued moving lower, reaching the most sensitive of places, kiss after kiss,

Their passionate movements of the late night followed, and Nagito could see the tears staining his lovers beautiful cheeks. They were about to become one, "I love you, Makoto, you're so beautiful like this." Truly incredible, there was always new possibilities, new meanings and endless ways to dispel despair just looking into the brunettes eyes.

Makoto cried out his lovers name, feeling his body filled and fully embraced. _"I love you."_ He resonated with Nagito, seeing such a protective and loving side to his boyfriend, as they grew together.

There was a brilliant light of hope in Nagito Komaeda, although sometimes misguided in its path, Makoto could feel it shining through.

They were connected and that connection has grown far beyond special talents or desires to bring joy love and hope to the world.

Makoto brushed his hands through messy white locks of hair as he felt his spent lover collapse on top of him. Together they would create a brighter future for everyone. It went beyond talents and titles.

They fit together because they were themselves. Together. Nagito and Makoto. Now that they had each other that same hope would only shine brighter, and become infectious to those around them. _"I love you too, Nagito,"_ Makoto breathed out before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 _Nearly a year had passed. From that day Nagito Komaeda became more than just a casual part of Makoto's world._

From the day they went beyond working together, and Nagito putting Makoto on a pedastal for all he had done "ending despair" and defeating Junko Enoshima.

 _"I really like you," Makoto had said smiling softly._

 _That was only just the start of things to come. Nagito had woken up earlier, watching in admiration how his young lovers chest began rising and falling. "Thank you for taking a chance on me," he spoke sincerely placing a soft kiss on his lover's temple._

 _Taking that chance on everyone. Giving them all another chance past all their wrongdoings._

The white haired male smiled happily, watching his love sleep, while propped up on his elbow.

Each doubt he had on himself or self loathing comments were only met by such love and compassion.

 _"I believe there's hope within everyone, And you too of course," Makoto had spoken those words with such honesty, he could still see that beaming smile across his face as he continued, "So please don't feel the need to put yourself down or compare yourself. You're one of a kind Nagito."_

Perhaps it were those words alone that made him fall so hard. To see every aspect of Makoto's personality, illuminated by his incredibly bright and endearing hope inside.

 _"We can create a world together with hope, the light from it is something I believe will bring everyone together..." Makoto had promised him. Nagito smiled at the thought taking the blankets from their shared bed and covering Makoto's form._

"I still believe the hope in your heart shines the brightest, Makoto" Nagito whispered, kissing his love's cheek again once more before fluttering his own eyes closed.

 _=END=_

* * *

Thank you everyone for your support for the story, I'll be taking a short break from this story to work on my own novel and to keep from having burnout. I will be back to the story in a bit, with new ideas and such, no worries. Please take care everyone!


End file.
